


And they cooked happily ever after

by wnt_fever_17



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnt_fever_17/pseuds/wnt_fever_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra Krieger a master chef, lives her life like she runs the kitchen at a upscale Restaurant in Manhattan, till one night all her world change and now she has to adapt her rules to her new life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> A little introduction, to a crazy idea that I had a few days ago while I was cooking :)

Alexandra Blaire Krieger, she was the most successful chef in New York city, she studied in Le Cordon Blue in Paris and trained her technique in Germany, you could say that she had the best cooking skills of Europe and being an American made even more impressive her abilities, she could cook everything, that was what took her back to America and work in the most exclusive kitchen of New York the Balbina restaurant.

Many could say that she was a bitch, but she was proud of that reputation, in her own words that was what made her at 33 years old one of the most successful chef in America with fame in Europe, she was single, yes, that made her even more intimidating for the men. But that was one of her rules if a men find her intimidating she would not date him, how can you date a men who is intimidated by a woman and her job in her past relationships the men always tried to made he quit her job, that was another rule she will never leave her job and never could date a men who made her quit her job, her job was her first love. 

_You would never find a men, if you keep working that much, Alex_

Was something that her mom always said her

_I don´t care, mom_

Was always her answer

_You are not getting younger Alex, Why don´t you get a nice man, get marry and give me a grandchild_

That always made Alex cringe, why follow the standard of the society in such a way, why all women had to find a nice man, get married and have a child, where was their ambition?, ambition that was one of the words that the media always used with her, she was ´too ambitious´, if she was a man her ambitious wouldn´t be a problem, but she was a woman and of course her ambitious was a problem

_You already have a grandchild mom, you have Zoe_

Zoe was the daughter of her brother Kyle, some people could call her mini Ali, that was how her friends call her Ali, well her friends were the few people who worked with her every night a few waitress and the cookers, that were her friends, oh and her best friends from high school Emily, she was her sous chef, her family call her Alex; Her brother had Zoe a few years ago her conception was a little complicated, he is gay but he was in a difficult path when a women got pregnant with Zoe, she didn´t want to keep her but he wanted so she gave birth the girl and gave her to him since then they never knew about her again and Zoe gave  the strength to Kyle to get better

_Well yeah, but that is Kyle´s daughter I want a grandchild of you_

_I don´t think I could give you a grandchild mom, I´m married to the kitchen_  

And in some kind of way she was, she was married to the kitchen, to working till the midnight, then woke up at 4 am and go to the streets market and find the best ingredients for her menu of the day, that was how she learned it in Europe you go to the market and choose the best ingredients by yourself, that was one of the most especial things of the nights of New York, Alexandra Krieger´s menu of the day

That was one of the reason why her boss send her to therapy, that was not normal, who could work all night, go to bed at midnight and then at 4 am go to the market, in the morning she would test the menu of the day at her home and then go to work. But even at therapy she only would talk about cooking she would test the menu of the day with her therapist ´Delicious, magical, out of this world´ was always the words of her therapist. That was what she did better made people happy through her food, that was what she loved the most

“Aleeex I hope that you are ready because and a have a few days off, because the cutest kriegers are going to visit you” said her brother through the phone, her brother and her niece will visit her in a couple of days, they made a road trip from LA to New York, he wanted to move there to be closer to his sister so what better chance to show the whole country to his daughter and finish it in New York

“I can´t wait” said Ali smiling to her phone

“Alex, don´t tell me that you are cooking, come ooon you cook all night and is 9:30 in the morning give me a break”

“I´m not cooking, I’m preparing the menu for tonight” said Ali with her eyes glued to her laptop

“Is the same, we´ll see you tonight at nine” singed Kyle

“Okay” the laugh if her niece made her smile like always

That night would be when her life change

….

“Come on two lobsters for table 3, a soufflé for table 5, what happen with filet that I have ten minutes waiting, come on guys you are late” yelled Ali in the kitchen people said that she looked like a militar in the kitchen she preferred the name orchestra director, for her the kitchen was that an orchestra and she was the director to create the perfect symphony

“Yes Chef” was all the answer that she liked to hear in the kitchen

“Relax Ali, everything is good” said Emily

“No, Em we are late, we have too many orders waiting” said dutifully

“No, everything is okay, come on hydrate yourself” said her pregnant friend with a bottle of water in her hand

“Okay” sighed Ali taking the bottle

“The two lobster chef” said one of the cook that made Ali leave the bottle and check the plates when the phone of the kitchen ringed

“Someone take it” said the chef with her eyes glued to the plates

“Kitchen?” said Emily taking the phone “Yeah? Okay?.... Ali is for you”

“If is my brother, tell him that I’m on my way, he said 9”

“Ali is not your brother, you need to take this call” said Emily with a shock face

….

“Miss Krieger, we need you to come to the Hospital, your brother and your niece had an accident” was all that Ali could hear before she left everything and ran to the hospital, she didn´t knew how she reached it, she left everything the kitchen, the costumers, she left everything behind, she was in the middle of the hospital with her cooking clothes still on and crying, her niece was good but brother had died, apparently a driver fell asleep and hit his truck against their car, her brother was dead and now she had the custody of her niece.

Her niece spent the first couple of days between crying and sleeping, every time that she woke up and ask for her dad and Ali said that he was dead she began to cry desperately till she fell asleep.

“You don´t have to take care of her Alex” said her mom every time that she called “You can send her here with me” her mom lived in Florida but she never wanted to send her there at the end, her brother gave her the honor to be the guardian of her daughter and she will never let him down even in the last moment. She could never think that he could die in such a way, after fight with his addiction, survive two relapse, he decided to get his life straight and have his daughter, she save his life.

_That is why I call her Zoe, she saved my life, that is what Zoe means life_

Now Zoe was going to change her life

….

“Mr Benny is Mrs. Loraine best friend, he always drink the tea with her” said her 10 years old niece was explaining Ali all her teddies, she was going to live with Ali in her apartment after they brought the tons of boxes with Zoe´s teddies and clothes.

“Zoe, dinner is ready!” called Ali from the kitchen

“Coming” the girl came to the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs before Ali brought a quail server in sauce of olive oil and garlic that made the girl put a shock face

“Bon appetite” said the chef before began to eat

“Um….” The poor girl could understand to plate that she had in front “I think, I’m not hungry” said the girl leaving the kitchen making Ali sigh

 

 

“Zoe, I´m going to the restaurant for a few minutes, to see how is everything, if you need me you can call me to this number” said Ali pointing to a number in the fridge “Okay?”

“Okay” said the girl a little bit unsure

She needed that, she needed go the restaurant, go to the kitchen, even if she couldn´t cook, she needed go there, the kitchen was like a sanctuary for her, like other people needed go to church she needed go the kitchen to forget all her problems.

She went in to the restaurant and the waiters said hi to her like a normal day, the people, the noise, the smell made Ali felt good instantly, till she heard and obnoxious rap music coming out form her kitchen

She went through the doors of her kitchen to found all her cook, waiters and even Emily raping some song

“Come on guys this is the part…” said a blonde woman

“In New Yooooork, Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, there is nothing you can't doooo, now you're in New Yooooork” singed all the cooks and waiters at the same time while the blonde woman directed 

“Hi Ali, I mean chef” said Emily trying to hide her laugh, that made all the cook and waiters go serious

“Oh, chef” said the blonde woman turning out the song “Welcome, is an honor to finally meet you, may I just say the world would be a dark and depressing place without your quail in truffle sauce” said the blonde solemnly 

“What…What is going on here? Who are you?” asked Ali in a full shocked mode, she just went to her kitchen to forget about all her problems and she found a blonde tattooed woman raping in her kitchen with a cooked quail in her hands

“I´m Ashlyn Harris” said with a full smile on her face that showed her dimple


	2. The queen

"What was going on in there? " said Ali walking behind Paula the restaurant's owner 

"Alexandra " sighed Paula 

'No Paula who is she? "

"Ashlyn Harris " shrugged the woman 

"I know her name!,  but what was she doing in my kitchen ?!"

"Listen Ali" Paula was one of the few people that called Ali like that after a few years working with her and enduring her behavior "You are in the middle of a hard moment and I know you need your time,  I know you had to be in the hospital with your niece and I couldn't leave the kitchen alone so I brought Ashlyn as your substitute for a few days while you find a balance and after that we can see if we keep her"

"Keep her?! "

"Ali,  Ali I don't want to fired you I just want to help you, she will with us for a few days we will see after that" said the woman this time going inside the kitchen " so let's begin again from zero " Paula shared a glance between the two chefs " Ashlyn this is Alexandra Krieger...  Alexandra this is Ashlyn Harris she will be helping you " 

Ali saw the blonde who has a expecting face "okay " sighed the brunette " But no rap music " said the chef to the blonde 

"Yes,  chef" said the blonde in a military style 

....

She went back to her house well now her and Zoe's house the kid had spend a few hours alone now and she was getting tired too, all the days at the hospital and the stress from the last couple of days was paying off,  when she was at the house it was surprisingly quiet the lights were off except for the lights in Zoe's room where she was talking with her teddies 

"Guys is okay if one of you get scare I'm here okay,  you call me and I will help you " that broke Ali's heart she didn't knew what to do a few days ago she was single with the only responsibility of be the boss of the most important kitchen in New York City and now she had all that plus the responsibility of take care of her niece she didn't knew how to do that she even could take care of a plant . But now it was late and all she need was put her head on the pillow to sleep soundly till next days till Zoe woke her up 

"Alex" said the kid trying to wake up the adult "Alex is late " Zoe called her the same as her brother she liked it and the same time it made her sad she reminds him so much "Alex we have to go to school remember "

"Um" said Ali fighting with her tiredness she never had problem to wake up early she couldn't wait to leave her bed every morning to began cook but everything had change lately 

"School remember? " said Zoe again 

"Right school!! " Ali panicked this time "What time it is? " said Ali running through the house 

"7" said the kid watching her aunt run 

"Zoe you have to dress up and... Oh... are you already dress... um... okay.... give me a few seconds and... " said the chef running to her room to get a quick change "okay ready let's go"

The walk to the school was quick and quiet,  the two of them didn't knew what to talk about,  Ali didn't knew what to say and Zoe didn't knew if she couldn't take her aunts hand to cross the street. They didn't knew how adapt to this change 

....

"you are new in town? " asked the principal after Ali left Zoe in her classroom 

"Um.. no,  Zoe is I live here since a few years ago " said the chef and the principal stood in silence giving the chance to he woman to explain the situation "she lived in LA with her dad that it was my brother but... they were going to come to visit a few days ago but they had and accident and my brother died and now I'm taking care of her" Ali tried to not cried but she couldn't avoid that her voice cracked 

"Oh.. " the principal was in shock " I understand... well we will keep our attention on her and try to made her feel comfortable " assured the principal to Ali 

"thank you " sighed the chef 

....

The restaurant had their usual meeting at midday to test the dishes, all the waiters get together rehears the presentation of the food and the cooks could test the food,  usually Ali was there directing everything but in her place now was Emeli explaining the food and Ashlyn serving the plates 

"Sorry I'm late " said the chef running inside the restaurant " I had a meeting in Zoe's school " was the last thing that Ali said before go inside the kitchen 

"Zoe? " asked quietly Ashlyn to Emeli " I didn't knew that Alexandra had a daughter " Emeli and Paula shared a glance that Ashlyn got, she knew that she couldn't ask 

"Okay what we have today? " asked  the chef already dress for work 

"Primavera pasta " said proudly Ashlyn passing the plate to the chef 

Ali saw her like she had two heads "Italian?" asked unsure the chef 

"Yes? " said unsure too 

"I.... I don't eat in the afternoon " Ali rejected the plate 

"Well you won't lose anything if you taste my pasta " said Ashlyn trying to give her the plate again 

"I don't like pasta" she rejected the plate again 

"This was the recipe of my grandma  " the blonde could see that she touched a soft spot to the chef,  because she took the fork and gave the pasta a taste 

"Happy? " said the brunette after eat the pasta 

"Yes" said the blonde with a happy face that made her look like a excited puppy "Next time that I see her I will tell  her that you like it"

"Your grandma is alive? " asked confused 

"Yes? "

"But I... I thought... you said... "

"I never said she was dead" said Ashlyn with a little smile and Ali didn't knew why but she felt betrayed and gave her killer look and went back to he kitchen 

"You know " said Emeli to the sous chef "You will not win too much points with her doing that"

"You think that she would ever forgive for live in the same planet as her?  "

That made Emeli laugh she knew that her friend wasn't a easy person at the beginning "She is a tough cookie and she is living a hard moment right now,  but if you win her love she will love you with everything she has" shrugged Emeli 

....

"Two lobsters, and one stake" said Emeli while Ali finished a dish " How did you do to leave Zoe? " asked ignoring that Ashlyn had her attention over the two women 

Ali sighed "I called a nanny but the girl that came to the house looked like she was going to a punk concert and not to take care of a child "

"Yeah is hard to find a good nanny every night for the hours that we work " that was curious to Ashlyn she didn't remembered that Ali had a daughter for what she knew she was single that made the blonde focus on the conversation of the two women till the chef cleared her throat 

"Where are my lobsters guys?" asked the brunette seeing the blonde defiantly 

"Here is it chef! " Ashlyn redirected her attention to the dish that she was checking, she passed a few seconds focus on it till Ali was by her side in the same table finishing a dessert. 

Ashlyn's focus passed from the dish to Ali's hands it was something that she did lately watching how the hands of the chef moved expertly finishing a plate,  cleaning the border,  applying sauce,  how she tasted the sauce with her finger and the little moan that she made every time that the sauce was on point,  she had spend a few seconds watching Ali's hands because her dream was broke when Ali's hands stopped what she was doing and the chef cleared her throat again and instantly she felt the eyes of the brunette on her what made Ashlyn bring her attention to her plate. That was getting on Ali´s nerves the attention of the blonde on her was bothering her, she was not used to it and the intensity and curiosity that the blonde expressed throught her eyes for the chef made her feel uncomfortable. 

"Where did you learnt to cook? " asked Ashlyn,  she need to forget the uncomfortable moment 

"My mom " was the only thing that the chef said dutifully 

"Your mom? I thought that you studied in a European school or something? "

"I did,  but I learned more from my mom, my mom teached me how to cook, how to do the best soup when you are sick, that it doesn't matter if you have grumes in you brownie because that made it taste better with ice cream" shrugged the chef "school just  teached how to do cook sophisticatedly " said Ali with her full attention now on the blonde 

That made the blonde feel something inside it was the first time that she saw the chef's eyes it made her think in chocolate, or honey, in something very sweet and the intensity in the eyes of the sous chef brought something to Ali too,  something that scared her 

"I need my space " blurted Ali in second without thinking and ran to the refrigerator 

Ashlyn felt immediately like she was a balloon and someone deflated her but she was not leave this so she went after the chef 

"What is your problem? " blurted Ashlyn going inside the refrigerator  while Ali did like she was searching an ingredient 

"I don't know what are you talking about " shrugged Ali 

"Yes you do! What I did to you?"

"You took my kitchen! "

"I... I... I did what! "

"You took my kitchen and made my cookers and waiters sing rap music and... and you wear those ridiculous shark pants " said Ali making reference to Ashlyn's chef pants with little sharks on it

"What?! " said the blonde indignantly "Now the pants are the problem!? "

"What is going on here?" asked Paula interrupting the discussion 

"Nothing " Ashlyn began to take off her apron "Apparently my presence is bothering the boss, so I'm leaving  "

"Boss?!  I'm the boss here and I tell you to stay" Ashlyn and Paula came out of the refrigerator with Ali behind 

"No,  Paula you are the owner but without her all this would be just a kitchen "

"Ali! "

"I don't know Paula " said Ali 

"You know that she has to stay " Ali saw Ashlyn who had a very expectantly  face  and Paula who had a very mad face,  she knew that Paula was right but she didn't want to say the words so she just shrugged 

"I could prefer to hear what the queen wants" said Ashlyn beginning to walk to the door ,  that name made Ali got madder she didn't like that and that was one of her problems when she was in a relationship she didn't like petnames  

Those words was going to taste bitter to the chef "You can stay" was the only thing that the chef said before go back to her dish 

"thank you " said the blonde bowing to the chef 


	3. The ice queen's shield

Ali was in the big refrigerator chopping a pork that was in the menu of the day,  she was choosing the specific parts that she wanted and in that way she had an excuse to aisolate herself from the rest of the world,  just her and the dead animal that was offering her a therapy,  that was till a specific blonde the only one that was brave or didn't know that when the chef was  chopping the meat you couldn't bother her,  that was why when the blonde chef cross the door of the refrigerator she took her frustration against the dead animal cutting into the flesh harder now maybe imagining it was s specific person 

"Good morning " said Ashlyn with her usual tone taking one of the knifes "How are you? " but she didn't receive an answer from the brunette she was focus in her task "Good" she didn't hope for a answer she would be more shock if the chef would answered her so that was why she decided to answered herself and initiate a monologue "That is good " Ashlyn choose a part of the pork and began to chop too marking a rhythm between the two knifes "How crazy was last night right " she continued her conversation " I didn't believe that the fish could be such a hit" the other chef didn't answered so she began to hum a song the same that she was singing when Ali came to the kitchen that night she knew that maybe Ali could recognized the song and maybe she could break the chef's shield and when she receive a glare from her she knew she was getting her attention, so she begin to whistle innocently  till Ali sighed 

"What do you want? " Ali had her knife against the cut board

"You know do what civilized people do,  talk"

"What do you want to talk about? "

"I don't know anything,  how is your niece? "

"How do you know about my niece?! " that was it Ashlyn screw it up,  she didn't want to explain how she and Emeli had connect and how they talked about Ali and her problems,  she didn't said anything but Ali read it in her face "I'm going to kill Emeli "

"Look " sighed Ashlyn "I'm sorry okay,  I heard about that you  had a kid and I didn't knew you had a daughter so I ask her and she told me about your... " Ali's hurt and mad face made her to stop her ramble before she become the next dead thing in the table 

"You had no right..." finished Ali before leave Ashlyn alone in the big cold room, but she didn't spend too much time there she went out finding Emeli sat in the kitchen,  she had see the exchange between the two chefs because when Ash went out she offered the dessert that she was eating 

"Wanna? " the blonde just answered with a loud sigh taking a seat by her side 

"How are you friend with Alex? " she took a spoon and began to eat the strawberry and caramel flan that she had make to Emeli after hearing her talk about her cravings 

That question made Emeli laugh " when I knew her she wasn't that difficult,  she is good person Ash she just had go through a lot and with her brother thing everything is harder now... "

"I understand that,  but come on she is just... like... always... "

"Hard"

"Yes! She is like the ice queen "

Emeli laughed that was Ali's nickname in school when she didn't like someone she took that behavior with them "Give her time,  slowly,  you are very friendly and she isn't easy with new people " that made Ashlyn sigh again,  maybe that was true she was a very caring loving person and Ali was diferent at that made her more attractive,  Ashlyn wanted to know what was behind her shield 

....

Ali was waiting for Zoe in the door of her school , while the conversation that she had with Zoe's teacher replayed in her head over and over 

**

"How was her day? "

"It was good she is integrating good she talk with some  girls and play with them,  but today something interesting happened " Ali prepared herself for the worst,  she had hit someone,  had insult the teacher,  she didn't knew how Zoe behaved " today we gave them an assignment,  to draw what they loved the most and some kids draw superheroes,  dogs,  even their families but she didn't draw anything " of course she didn't draw anything she lost what she loved the most,  she lost her dad and her world,  Ali wanted to explain but  the best was to keep it for her 

"I will have an eye on her " 

**

She and Zoe began to walk home having a little conversation 

"How was your day? " but Zoe only shrugged and continued kicking a stone "What did you learn today" another shrug she was frustrating a little bit till Zoe open her mouth again 

"You are going to work today? "

"Yes" Ali didn't knew where this conversation would take her but she was more that happy that the kid shared more the two words with her

"What do you do? " now Ali was really shocked 

"Um... I cook, I work in a restaurant" then a little voice sounded in her head *she doesn't have anyone in this world the same as you ,  you only have each other*  she smiled imagining that this was her brother talking with her,  she needed to do an effort and connect with the girl " you want to go with me? to my job? And see what I do? " the little girl face light up with curiosity and a little happiness and she gave her aunt a little nod with her head "Okay " so they changed their path from their home to the restaurant 

The restaurant was almost ready the tables were set and the waiters were almost ready when the chef cross the doors with the kid receiving curious glances from everybody. She took Zoe directly to her little office in the back of the kitchen where she began to get ready while her niece saw everything even a picture that she had with her brother,  she was fixing her apron when she saw Zoe caressing the picture she was studying her face and how much she looked like Kyle in that moment like when he checked the pictures in his camera she almost felt the tears forming in her eyes,  till Ashlyn opened the door finding the two Kriegers in the office,  she stood in the door for a couple of seconds in shock connecting the dots of who this girl was, and Ali was freeze too she didn't know what to expect from the blonde 

"Hi little princess " smiled Ashlyn charmingly to Zoe extending her hand to the girl shaking their hand lightly "What's your name? " Ali was impressed of how soft and sweet Ashlyn's voice sounded 

"Zoe" answered the girl shyly 

"Zoe wow,  beautiful name! " Ashlyn was charming Zoe but what she didn't knew was that she was charming Ali too,  she missed the little smile from Ali 

"Yeah,  it means life " smiled Zoe 

"Your name is beautiful " Ashlyn copied Zoe's smile 

"I like your hair" Zoe pointed to Ashlyn's platinum hair while Ali was looking at both amazed about their exchange 

"Thank you! "

"Is like princess Elsa " who was princess Elsa thought Ali and how Ashlyn could know who that princess was and she didn't knew 

Ashlyn laughed and continued the battle of compliments "And I like your scarf " she pointed to the multicolored piece of clothe that she had in her neck 

"Thank you " smiled Zoe 

"Well Zoe I'll see you in the kitchen,  okay? "

"Okay" Ashlyn left the two girls in the office and went to the kitchen giving them some privacy,  but she lost the little smile that Ali was wearing after the little exchange that Ashlyn and Zoe had 

"Zoe I will be in the kitchen,  you want to stay here or go there? "

"I will stay here " she still had the picture between her hands so Ali understood that she wanted to spend some time with it

"Okay if you want to,  you can go there okay " Ali pointed to the kitchen area and Zoe nodded 

Ali and her crew were focus as always even Ashlyn had integrated better now avoiding the chef and her space,  but she still could caught the glance that Ali sent to Zoe  in the office 

"I swear Emeli,  I don't know what to cook,  she didn't eat anything that I do " she was finishing a plate while she talked with her friend 

"Maybe you need to do kid's food you know simple food" Ashlyn got an idea she went to the cook area and took some pasta with red sauce and sprayed some Parmesan cheese over it,  Ali was focus in her plates and the ton of orders that she had that she missed the moment when Zoe left to office to sit in a corner of the kitchen just in time thought Ashlyn 

"Guys I'm going to rest for 10 minutes " Ashlyn went to the same corner as Zoe and sit by her side, she played with the pasta mixing the pasta,  that sauce and the cheese,  following the hungry expression from Zoe with the corner of her eyes,  she gave it a taste and made sure to moan "Amazing! " said Ashlyn giving it another taste 

"Guys I need help with the lobster " yelled Emeli 

"I'm going " Ashlyn passed the plate to Zoe,  leaving her with the tasteful food, she went to the other corner of the kitchen with her eyes glued to Zoe,  till she saw that the hunger and curiosity beat her and she gave a try to the pasta 

"Where are the lobster?" asked Ali 

"Here chef " Ashlyn passed the dishes to the chef and focused in her others plates 

When Ali saw to the office and didn't saw Zoe in there,  Emeli pointed to the corner where she was eating anxiously, Ali didn't understood she saw Emeli asking for an explanation but her friend didn't said anything she just pointed with her head to Ashlyn who casually turned around finding the two women watching her,  instantly she got intimidated,  but when the chef's face softened,  she felt relieved and excited at the same time this was the first time that the chef saw her with more that annoyances in her face

"Thank you " mouthed Ali 

Ashlyn had made it,  she broke the chef's shield 


	4. A sign of love

"I like your tattoos " Zoe was watching Ashlyn while the chef was cooking a chocolate cream and her tattoos peaked through her sleeve 

Ashlyn smiled while she took the pot out of the fire "thank you "

"How many do you have? " Zoe had two days going to the restaurant with Ali and in that time she and the blonde had clicked 

"I have my whole arm, ribs and part of my leg "

"My dad had a sleeve too " said nonchalantly the kid "part of his other arm and chest... Ali has tattoos too" Ashlyn had note that Zoe called Ali by her name but she didn't knew that Ali had tattoos others that the one that she could see in her fore arm "He was going to get a tattoo of me"

"I have tattoos from my family too " Ashlyn tried to save the girl from the painful memory she saw a lot from her in Zoe "All my ribs are for my grandma and is the only one that is in color the rest are in black" she didn't imagined that she would be talking about tattoos with a kid 

"Yours are pretty " Zoe ran her finger over Ashlyn's arm feeling the texture of the ink, the blonde pull up her sleeve showing more of her tattoos,  without knowing that Ali had been witness of their confessions,  Ali thought maybe she had been wrong about the blonde, maybe Ashlyn wasn't that bad,  maybe she wanted to know more about the other chef,  maybe discover where those tattoos could take her and feel their texture under her hands, Ali caught herself thinking about the blonde and daydreaming,  she didn't do that and less with a girl with an exception of a few 'experiments' in school she had never thought about a girl in that way 

"Ali... " Zoe interrupted Ali's inner discussion " Ashlyn send you this"

"What?! "

"Send you the chocolate cream for the dessert "

"Oh yeah thanks Zoe " the chef saw how the girl went back directly to the blonde and continued talking about a nicer subject for what she could see 

"You know, you can't spend all the time fighting with her" said Emeli discretely while she stood by Ali's side 

"I know... but.. is like...  she gets under my skin sometimes and I just what to kill her"

"My mom would say that,  that is a sign of love,  true love " Ali didn't s said anything she just gave Emeli her best 'are you kidding me' face "Ah! " Emeli put her hands up in surrender " That is what my mom says "

"Em come on had you see her ?.. " she pointed to the blonde chef who was talking animatedly with Zoe "Me and her are very diferent,  she just wear those stupid pants with sharks on it and... like to sing rap and... " 

"And maybe you need to loosing up a little bit" her friend always knew what to say to disarm the chef 

That night as always was a hit and Ali would be lying if say she didn't enjoyed have Ashlyn in the kitchen it was a relieve when a costumer called the blonde and not her to congratulate her for the food. When it was the time to leave the restaurant and go home Zoe was still fully awake and talking not stop about all the things that Ashlyn had show her that night it was a little endearing and annoying to Ali heard all that. they were waiting for a cab in the outside of the restaurant when Ashlyn came out too 

"Ladies " saluted the blonde going out the restaurant with her non-cooking clothes which Ali had never seen and to say that the blonde didn't look good with her black shirt that let her show the ink in her arm black jeans and boots, a helmet in her hand and her blonde hair without the typical bun that she wore in the kitchen was a lie she even had to shake her thoughts a little bit get back to earth and forget about the view "You are waiting for a ride? " 

"For a cab" whined Zoe 

"I can take you " Ashlyn said while she turned on the motorcycle 

"Yes! " said Zoe 

"No! " said Ali after Zoe "We can't go there the three of us! "

"Yes we can,  we will be a little tight but we can " Ashlyn put her helmet waiting for an answer and praying to be an affirmative 

"No...  thank you the cab is there,  come Zoe " said Ali taking the girl into the cab 

"Sure,  Good night " nodded Ashlyn while she saw the two women go

....

Ali was getting ready to begin another night in the restaurant when Ashlyn stormed into Ali's office scaring the chef 

"What... what are you doing? "

"Where is Zoe? " asked the blonde pointing to he spot where the girl usually sat 

"she have a test tomorrow so I left her in home "

"Alone!? "

"Of course not a neighbor is taking care of her"

"Okay " Ashlyn's face was like someone had kill her puppy 

 

"What did you do to Ashlyn? " asked Emeli discretely as always 

"What?!...  why me? "

"I don't know she was in a good mood and she went to your office and then she hadn't speak too much "

"I think she is a little sad because I didn't bring Zoe tonight "

"Aww that is cute " Emeli put her hand over her heart while she saw the chef 

"You are a very hormonal pregnant woman " said Ali with a sarcastic tone 

"Shut up she always make me desserts for my cravings " and there was Ali's  'are you serious 'face again  "But don't be jelous,  she calls you Alex " Emeli knew that not everybody could call Ali like that just her family and Emeli 

"Seriously,  I haven't notice it " Ali had notice it but she didn't want to accept that she liked how the blonde pronounced her name 

"Mmhhmm " but her friend knew her more than she knew herself and she knew she was lying "I'm sure you didn't "

"What?! " asked the chef when her friend saw her with a knowing face 

"Nothing " 

 

The night had come to an end and now all of them could go home so after Ali and everybody had change their clothes and they were giving a last glimpse to the restaurant and the majority had left to go to their homes leaving almost the chef alone in the place Ali was getting ready to leave the place too when Ashlyn knocked on her office door 

"Come in " the door opened revealing a very nervous and unsure Ashlyn behind it 

"Um...  are you busy? "

"No,  why? "

"Because a friend of mine that have a winery gave me this wine to give it a taste to see if we can use it in the restaurant and as you are the chief chef I thought your opinion could be very important,  I don't know if you want to give it a try" Ali didn't say anything she just stood there watching the blonde ramble nervously "You know never mind you have to go home with Zoe and... " Ashlyn was going to close the door and let Ali continue with her night till the brunette broke the silence 

"No wait! " but she didn't knew where came this from and the voice of Emeli sounded in her head 'maybe you need to have fun' "Okay we can give it a try and see " shrugged Ali this was work and she was use this opportunity to see why was all the people seem to like the blonde 

But when Ali left her office she never hoped for what she found all the lights of the kitchen were off  except for a few over the table where the wine was with a few sticks of cheese and crackers if you didn't knew the status of their relationship you could say that that was a date,  but it wasn't it was just a pair of coworkers tasting wine for the work or that was Ali was trying to convince herself  "Wow" but she couldn't avoid to show her amusement 

"You like it? " and Ashlyn couldn't hide her excitement "I mean if you want I can light on a few more lights and... "

"No is okay is relaxing this way "

"Okay " smiled shyly Ashlyn making a smile to show up in the face of the other chef,  when she saw that magical smile she thought to make a comment about her beautiful smile but she preferred to enjoy it in silence "Um this is the wine , my friend make it in chile and bring it here,  is a red wine that it could be a good companion for beef "

Ali smelled the cork and let out a little moan that wasn't disregarded by the blonde "Very good" the moan and the sound of the voice of the brunette made think Ashlyn about the other chef in s very intimate way where she could hear more things like that "You are right,  this could be good with beef or even chicken " Ashlyn smiled because if Ali only could see what she had in her head 

The two of them allowed a comfortable silence while the tasted the wine till the blonde broke the silence "How are you? " making the brunette let out a long and loud sigh,  Ali need a few seconds to  answer that question 

"What we talk stays here"

"Of course " Ali saw the red liquid in her cup the texture the aroma while she collected her thoughts 

And then another sigh "Scare,  confused, lonely " when Ali lift her eyes from the cup and connected with Ashlyn eyes the blonde could see how those pair of caramel eyes had win another layer of emotionality,  human emotionality this wasn't the chef who was in front of her it was Ali the human and this was more interesting "I could even take a whiskey instead of this wine " she drank the rest that was in her cup 

"If you want to,  I can take a bottle " 

"No is okay " Ali poured more wine in her cup "how are you? "

"I'm good... I'm getting used to live in the big city"

"Where are you from? "

"Florida,  satellite beach "

"Wow,  surfer chick "

"Exactly "

"That explain the shark pants"

"I knew you like my pants " the moment had become very light and fun filled by jokes "I feel lonely too sometimes " but it went back to be a emotional moment they were under the shield of silence and darkness that surrounded them in the kitchen it was very different of what it was that place a few hours ago filled with noise and people now there it was just the two chefs 

After almost an hour and many anecdotes of their cooking school and anecdotes of Ashlyn in her home town was time to leave 

"I think is time to leave " said Ashlyn watching the hour 

"Nooo" whined Ali "I don't want to...  I don't want to go back to be a responsible adult " that made Ashlyn laugh the two of them were more than tipsy and Ali was showing her fun side 

"We have to" Ashlyn began to collect everything and clean "where is the cork? "

"I don't know " Ali had a childish guilty face

"Ali come on you have to go back to Zoe "

"You know is cute how do you care about Zoe " yeah Ali was definitely drunk and was going to distract the blonde but Ashlyn still was more sorber than Ali 

"Alex,  give me the cork" there it was the name "Please " Ashlyn went closer to Ali putting the brunette between her and the table with her back to the table and the front to the blonde,  they were almost breathing the same air,  Ali could feel the wine in the breath of the blonde and Ashlyn could see the deep of the brown eyes of Ali "Alex the cork " but she didn't give it to her she kept it in her hand Ashlyn ran her hand through Ali's arm from the top to her hand allowing her body come closer to the brunette studying her reaction  till her hand was over Ali's hand "Can I? " Ali's eyes went directly to Ashlyn's lips and back to her hazle eyes 

"Yes" whispered Ali,  the blonde went closer and took the cork from Ali's hand 

"Come,  I will take you home " the two of them went to their respective offices and got ready to leave turning off the lights and closing the restaurant 

"Ah no!  I'm not going in that dead trap" said Ali pointing to the motorcycle 

"Come on I will not let you go like that "

"Like what?  I'm perfectly fine! " said a very tipsy Ali 

"Yeah right " Ashlyn took her place in the motorcycle leaving a space for the other chef "come " finish the blonde making Ali groan 

"Okay but don't drive too fast " Ali took her place behind the blonde leaving a space between them 

"Come on come closer " Ashlyn pull Ali by her arms making her come closer "I don't bite " she secured the brunette arms around her waist "At least you want to" smiled the blonde,  if Ali said the she didn't like the feel of the body of Ashlyn against hers and what she felt she she would be lying   

And the muscles that she could feel under the shirt were pretty nice too 

"Had you be in a motorcycle before? " Ali said no with her head "Okay" Ashlyn broke her thoughts "knees close to the motorcycle because you can be hit by a car or anything, when we cross in a direction you lean your body in the same direction,  and always be close to my body and do what I do and you can squeeze me all that you want I don't care I prefer a bear hug that you falling from the bike,  okay? " Ali nodded but she didn't understood anything that the blonde said. And before she could say anything else Ashlyn had started the bike,  Ali needed a couple of seconds to get used to think bike and the excitement the wind, in the first red light Ashlyn stopped 

"Are you okay chef? " smiled the blonde and Ali just nodded "Okay "

When the two chefs reached Ali's house the brunette was almost sober now thanks to the adrenaline of the bike ride, that was what Ashlyn thought till she saw Ali stumble in the stairs 

"Are you okay? " Ashlyn couldn't avoid grab Ali's hips trying to make the chef more stable trying to ignore the electricity that she felt with the contact 

"Yeah " whispered Ali going closer to the blonde's body enjoying the sensation "This is my stop" she pointed to the door of her apartment and began to look for her keys in her bag while Ashlyn saw her with amusement after a couple of seconds of fighting with her keys she opened the door successfully "Um... " she didn't knew what to say this wasn't a date but to say just bye after their confessions was to dry she stood in her door dealing with what to say 

"Good night chef " nodded Ashlyn 

"Good night Ashlyn " smiled Ali 

The two of them stood there in the door watching each other till Ashlyn came closer to the chef first slowly carefully waiting for a sign of discomfort that Ali never showed so she went closer till her lips were almost touching Ali's she waited for a second waiting for Ali who had he eyes closed waiting for Ashlyn made the last move and that was what she did she close the distance kissed the chef slowly and carefully enjoying the taste of the chef's lips, the softness, the sweetness of her lips 

"Good night chef " whispered Ashlyn with a little smile on her lips 

"Good night " Ali had a shy and guilty smile like the one that you have after your first kiss 


	5. Two can play this game

A car's alarm wake up Ali from the worst hungover that she had since school,  well you could say is the first hungover since cooking school so many time had pass that she almost had forget how a hungover felt till today,  thanks to Ashlyn. She see the light peaking through the window and know that is late,  she see her phone 9 o clock if Zoe hadn't wake her up means that she doesn't have school,  she tries to remember and no she doesn't have school today,  is Saturday but that means that she had to go to the restaurant on one of the busiest night of the week she have to come alive before that,  and when she try to leave the bed she could preferred stay in bed,  her head is pounding,  the dizziness,  her body is screaming for water, she is still in her last night clothes,  if she doesn't died before tonight she would kill Ashlyn for making her do this 

When she go to the living room she found Zoe watching the morning cartoons and eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich 

"How do you feel? " asked Zoe 

"Um,  good,  just a headache " lied Ali while she drank a glass of water in one gulp 

"Ashlyn called and said that you were sick last night " said the girl going back to her cartoons ignoring Ali's shock expression,  Ashlyn called,  she called to her house and Ali was pass out what could she think worse what would anyone think she is the responsable of this girl she isn't a girl anymore who could spend all day hungover "She came,  made me this sandwich and left something for you in the kitchen " worse Ashlyn had came to her house,  enter to her house and cooked there,  Ali's headache got worse 

"Sweetie you know you can't open the door to a stranger,  right? "

"Yeah,  but Ashlyn is not a stranger " the kid had a point, she was right, but she didn't want to admit it instead she walked to the kitchen to found a brown paper bag and cup of coffee and a message in a paper 

*Good morning chef I hope you woke up feeling good if you don't I hope this coffee this croissant and aspirin help you, I'll see you tonight :)*

The calligraphy was surprisingly good to Ali,  very girly she didn't expected that kind of calligraphy from Ashlyn it didn't went with her,  but she didn't knew why she was analyzing every little detail about the blonde, so she stopped and took the coffee that tasted heavenly in her body and made her took the croissant obviously Ashlyn had good taste in food because when the two tastes mixed in her mouth and her stomach Ali felt alive again like her body had regained life,  she felt more awake, she felt inspired and had an idea for the dessert of that night 

"Zoe you want to go to a fabulous French bakery " called Ali 

....

"Sorry we are late! " Ali and Zoe stormed into the restaurant after their day in the French bakery searching for some inspiration for the dessert,  the rest of the cookers and waiters were testing the menu while Ashlyn saw amused how the chef and the girl came to the restaurant "Paula I had an idea" said Ali going to the kitchen with the owner behind her

"Hi Ash" said the girl shyly to the blonde 

"Hi princess " smiled the chef 

"We went to a French bakery " said the girl excited 

"Yeah?  How cool! " 

"We went there and eat a whole lot of chocolate!" 

"Cool! "

"Ashlyn, come please " called Paula from the kitchen "What do you think about this for a dessert for tonight? " asked the woman showing Ali's idea 

"What? "

"Croissant filled with mocha cream adorned with chocolate and strawberries " showed Ali,  making Ashlyn to saw her curiously understanding the background of the idea and showing a little smile that copied Ali, she turned her head dow trying to control the giggle while Ashlyn's eyes were fully on her 

"What do you think Ash?" asked Paula breaking the little moment between the two chefs 

"I think is a great idea " smiled Ashlyn "It sounds delicious " the blonde's attention went back to the other chef enjoying how she got nervous with it "The only problem is that we have to begin to do the croissants now so they can be ready in time "

"You can make it? "asked Paula directly to Ashlyn,  but she didn't answered immediately she saw Ali first like asking for her permission after last night she wouldn't wanted lost the progress that she had made with the chef 

"I don't know that is Ali's idea " Ashlyn pronounced asking for the brunette permission to answer or better to be decision of the chef what she would do 

"Are you sure you can do it? Is not the normal croissant " said Ali dutyfully "It had a few changes in the normal croissant's recepy" of course Ali would act like chef Alex the woman that she had used to see in the kitchen directing the cookers,  she wouldn't expect any other behavior in the kitchen,  she knew that the Ali that she had the pleasure to see last night would be their little secret,  that Ali without her shield up,  the human,  with her insecurities was a total different woman that she had in front now but she would accept it just for the hope to see the other Ali again; when Ali finished her explanation of the differences had fully accepted the challenge of the chef 

"Okay" shrugged the blonde, leaving the two women in shock, usually when Ali acted like that everybody would be intimidated and back off but no Ashlyn,  Ali saw that fire in Ashlyn's eyes the same fire that she had saw last night in her eyes before their kiss and like that she knew that Ashlyn would do it,  that she accepted the challenge just like last night "But I would need my sous chef "

"Sous chef? " 

"Yeap, Zoe I need your help! " said Ashlyn making the girl go running to where she was 

....

It was almost time to open the restaurant and everybody were focus in their task and the only that sounded in the kitchen was  the knifes against the boards,  plates and the laughs of Ashlyn and Zoe making Ali direct her eyes discretely from time to time to the two girls,  sometimes she got lost in Ashlyn's smile almost making her smile too after last night she felt closer to the blonde the confessions,  the kiss everything made her feel like that was a dream,  it was a dream?  Or was true? She couldn't recalled 

"Chef,  here are the croissants " interrupted Ashlyn making Ali jump in surprise,  the blonde had saw how the chef became nervous every time that they came closer or Ashlyn talked to her,  maybe was because Ali was trying to act like nothing happened last night,  she wanted to maintain her distance or maybe was Ashlyn fault because she couldn't hide the intensity,  curiosity and attraction for the chef,  she couldn't hide it she was a intense person and meet Ali like she did last night made her attraction for the brunette grow "They are very good,  how did you got this idea " asked Ashlyn , that was again Ashlyn's eyes on Ali making her get nervous,  when her eyes were on her she felt like she was the only woman and the only person in the room 

"Um" Ali cleared her throat "This morning,  you know when you just took a coffee and then you have an idea " shrugged Ali,  she was a chef she was used to work under pressure she wouldn't break for that she would take this as a challenge,  two can play this game she thought "Here is the cream" she used one of her fingers to try it,  licking her finger and moaning approving the taste when her eyes were on Ashlyn again she found the blonde with her mouth wide open and her eyes were on Ali's lips trying to process what just had happened,  those lips around her finger was enough to make her remember last night kiss but the moan was just the little touch that Ali need to leave Ashlyn hanging wishing to hear that sound again,  and she just stood there in the same spot for a couple of seconds trying to understand what had happened Ali went to finish the dessert and she just stood there with Emeli who had been the witness of the exchange between the two chefs 


	6. Mac and cheese pizza

"Ash" called Emeli gently trying to bring Ashlyn back to the world "Ash close your mouth " the blonde shook her head blinking a few times trying to get her thoughts together "You know if you need a few seconds in the fridge you can go" joked the sous chef 

"No" Ashlyn cleared her throat "I'm... I'm okay... I'm okay " she turned her head to see the chef who was laughing and joking with Zoe and a cook,  she didn't knew if she was trying to convince Emeli or herself because she was sure if she was a guy she would have a hard on her pants, she was more than flustered with the little show that Ali made but she would have to get her head back in place and focus and maybe avoid the chef at the maximum that night "Yeah I'm okay " said Ashlyn to herself while Emeli saw her amused 

  


  


The night was almost over at least for the kitchen staff now that the last costumer had left the restaurant it was their time to clean everything and go,  Ashlyn was focus in cleaning her space when Ali put a plate in front of her with a croissant 

"You didn't tasted my croissant" Ashlyn ended her cleaning before her eyes jumped between the croissant and Ali 

"Is poisoned? " asked Ashlyn a little unsure joking with the chef who understood the sarcastic tone 

"Maybe,  maybe not " shrugged Ali making Ashlyn smile

"Is good " said Ashlyn with her mouth full of food 

"I know " said Ali proudly making Ashlyn roll her eyes 

"Alex... " interrupted Zoe "Are you free tomorrow? " asked the girl moving her eyes between the two chefs 

"Yeah why? " Ali saw a secret exchange between Zoe and Ashlyn 

"You know as I got a good grade in my test I wanted to ask you if Ashlyn could make me a special  pizza that she cook "

"Okay.... " the chef didn't fully understood the situation 

"In our home" finished the girl now Ali understood everything even why Ashlyn was so silent the chef turned her eyes quickly to Ashlyn 

"She got a good grade and I was thinking to do as my parents did when I got good grades in school so I wanted to cook her a macaroni and cheese's pizza " ramble Ashlyn nervously and Ali didn't knew if she was more shocked with the recipe or that Zoe had invited Ashlyn to their home but all that went to other level when she understood what Ashlyn was trying to do for her niece 

"Okay " sighed Ali "But you bring the ingredients " pointed Ali 

"Your kitchen is good to cook? " asked Ashlyn trying to play with Ali's nerves and she had to avoid the smile in her face when the chef gave her a death glare 

....

"She is here! " yelled Zoe when she heard Ashlyn's knock on the door running to open the door to he chef "Ash! " the girl received the blonde excitedly 

"Hi princess! "said Ashlyn excitedly too while she ran inside the house with her hands full ingredients,  she didn't have to wait for the chef to receive her and show her the kitchen she already knew where it was 

When Ali came out of her room Ashlyn and Zoe already had her kitchen made a mess with all the ingredients spread all over the kitchen 

"Chef! " Ashlyn saluted Ali excitedly 

"What... what is all this? " asked Ali pointing to the mess in her kitchen,  she tried to see what things had bring Ashlyn but before she could see Ashlyn stopped her in tracks 

"Ah! No, no, no" said Ashlyn to the chef "Only the members of the kitchen can be here and you are not so out... Sous chef " called Ashlyn 

"Yeah,  Alex " said Zoe 

"But this is my kitchen"

"Yeah but no tonight " Ashlyn shooed Ali from her own kitchen 

The couple of hours that Ashlyn and Zoe spent cooking Ali had to spend it in her room listen to the two girls laughing and singing in the kitchen she even saw Zoe going in and out her room with things,  Ali was more than curious about what was happening so when Zoe called her she had to avoid to come out of her room running but before she could get out Zoe was in her room door 

"Close your eyes "

"What? " asked the chef confused while she closed her eyes and the girl took her hand to guide her to the living room and when they reached the room Zoe drop her hand leaving Ali blind for a couple of seconds till Ashlyn told her that she could open her eyes and when she did she found that her living room had become in a see,  Ashlyn and Zoe had decorated the living room hanging a blue cloth from the ceiling like a forth and hanged a few of Zoe's fish toys to make like they were swimming they took one of Ali's lamps and put a blue cloth on it to make the light blue, the cushions were sprawled over the floor making look like the seabed,  she could see that all that was Ashlyn's idea but Zoe had made her part decorating too 

"Wow" blurted Ali studying everything around her 

"You like it? " asked Ashlyn coming out of the kitchen with the food in her hand and a shark apron 

"Is there something that you have that doesn't have sharks on it? " she couldn't avoid to make a sarcastic comment 

Ashlyn made like she was thinking and answered "No" she took a place on the floor and put the plates of food on a little table "Tonight forget that you are a chef and enjoy the simple food " pointed Ashlyn when she saw Ali studying the mac and cheese pizza 

Ali took a slice and saw Ashlyn and Zoe challenging while she took a bite and tasted it slowly she waited till she swallow the last piece of pizza to make her verdict "Is not bad" said Ali nonchalantly making Ashlyn and Zoe share a high five 

After a couple of hours eating and sharing stories Zoe got asleep in the middle of the living room with the two chefs by her side 

"I think the party is over" smiled Ali running her hand through the girl's hair 

"Can I take her to bed? " asked Ashlyn 

"Yeah I will clean all this" she let the blonde take the girl to her bed and after a few minutes the she was back in the kitchen with the brunette,  when she entered to he kitchen they shared a silent and playful glance,  Ali followed Ashlyn with her eyes to her fridge where the blonde took a plastic container after she opened it, the flirty play continued but this time Ashlyn came closer to Ali who was still washing the dishes and took a pair of spoons 

"Dessert is ready " Ashlyn went to the living room and Ali went behind her a couple of seconds later but this time the ambient had changed and was more intimate a couple of lights were off and only the lamp was on leaving just a a light blue glow Ali knew what Ashlyn was doing and got  a little bit intimidated she knew where this type of situation took her and she was afraid of what could happen after that 

"What is this? " she took a place by Ashlyn's side resting their backs against a sofa 

Ashlyn offered a spoon full of the dessert offering her to guess what it was,  she took it and tasted it while Ashlyn waited for her 

"Tiramisu" smiled Ali recognized the dessert 

"Correct" smiled Ashlyn 

"I didn't imagined you as a dessert girl and less like a tiramisu woman 

"And how did you imagined me? " she was more than excited that the chef had admitted that she thought about her in some way or another 

"Like a mac and cheese pizza woman " joked the brunette

"Ha good" pointed Ashlyn "That was a recipe of my grandma,  well the mac and cheese is from her I just gave it the pizza touch "

"A chef since a little girl ?" 

"Nah,  I had to admit that I never imagined myself cooking and less professionally till I move to Germany and began to work in a restaurant as a dish washer and the chef told me to practice and from there I got in a cooking school and the rest is history "

"So you speak german? "

"No" Ashlyn laughed

"So you cheated in your final exam"

"Nah" shrugged the blonde "You don't know have to understand a lenguage to know how to cook,  cooking itself is a language,  that is why I'm not a specialist in any type of cooking,  is like love it doesn't matter if you are a girl or a man, brunette,  blonde, whatever you love do it, for me it doesn't matter if is meat, chicken or fish if I find the inspiration I'll cook " Ali's attraction for the blonde grew after the confession, that was the reason why she was afraid to share this moment with the blonde the dim light combined with food took them to confessions that made them go closer and increase the attraction for each other 

"So you cook anything? " blurted Ali without seeing the double connotation of the question that she had made that didn't went unnoticed by Ashlyn 

"No" smiled Ashlyn " I have a specific type if food that I like to cook and eat " Ali could feel how Ashlyn's eyes burned through her

"And what type of food do you like? " asked Ali she was hypnotized by Ashlyn's intense glance,  she was where Ashlyn wanted 

"I like the food that can surprise you,  the food that have different layers,  that when you bite it you taste the bitter, the spicy, the sweetness, I don't like plain simply food, I like complicated food,  food with deepness" smirked Ashlyn while she watched Ali gulp and direct her eyes to Ashlyn's lips and back to her eyes, they exchanged an intense stare till Ashlyn extended her hand to clean a little bit of cream that Ali had in the corner of her mouth, the blonde ran her thumb from the corner of the brunette's mouth to her lower lip slowly enjoying  the softness Ali's lips recalling the feel of their kiss, Ali had to swallow the moan that tried to escape from the throat and the only way that she found was kissing the blonde she needed to kiss her, she got thirsty instantly and the only thing that could sate her was the blonde's lips, so she began to close the space between them while Ashlyn let her go closer to her,  letting her have the last word but before they lips could connect the phone interrupted them with an incoming call 

"Give me a second " breathed Ali and Ashlyn nodded she saw how Ali ran to the kitchen to answer the call and listened while Ali talked with someone through the phone, she saw the hour in her watch and saw it was her time to go,  she went to kitchen to leave the dessert in the fridge and let know that it was her time to go

"Yeah,  yeah mom, yeah,  mmhhmm,  okay bye" said Ali with her eyes on the blonde "Are you leaving? " 

"Yeah" smiled Ashlyn watching the sadness in Ali's eyes,  even if she didn't like to make the brunette sad she liked to see that her absence meant something to the chef "I think is time to go"

"Oh okay " Ali tried to hide her sadness 

"The tiramisu is in the fridge" pointed Ashlyn "And you have a few slices of pizza to Zoe's breakfast tomorrow " the brunette came closer to her and watched her expectantly , they didn't knew how to end the night the last time they ended with a kiss but now was the moment for that?  When they didn't have the liquid courage in their blood? They didn't knew they didn't were sure of what to do,  so they stood silently in front of each other waiting for the other to make the move, Ashlyn made the move, she came closer to the brunette with their eyes connected till her lips touched the corner of Ali's mouth making the brunette close her eyes trying to imprint the feeling in her memory while Ashlyn enjoyed the moment,  she made that kiss a little bit longer of what it had to be but she couldn't avoid it,  but she had to ended it and broke the enchant "Good night chef " 


	7. Mama Kriegs

 

"Grandma! " yelled Zoe excitedly when she saw the old woman 

She had come from Florida to visit her daughter and grandkid, trying to help the chef,  they hadn't see each other since Kyle's incident and they were excited to have a little girls time in a lighter way 

"Hi sweetheart " she hugged the kid and lift her from the floor "How are you? "

"Good grandma! "

"Where is your aunt? " she asked trying to find her daughter in the crowd that gathered to receive their families in the airport 

"This way" said the kid while she guided her grandma to find the chef 

"Alex! " she saw her daughter before the chef saw her

"Mom! " squealed Ali seeing her mom and hugging her "How... how are you? How was your flight? "

"Everything good,  just hungry " shrugged the woman 

"Well let's take a cab and go to the restaurant and see what we have to eat" 

The three Kriegers talked non stop from the airport to the restaurant, interrupting each other from time to time trying to catch up in minutes what had happen in weeks Zoe talked about her school, her new friends,  even Ashlyn,  telling a lot about the blonde chef making the old woman throw a couple of curious glances to her daughter while Ali tried to ignore the fact that her niece was practically throwing her under the bus,  but of course she would do it,  she was Kyle's daughter 

"I heard that deb deb is in the city " said Emeli coming into Ali's office 

"Emeli... wow look at you,  you are big" she said sweetly caressing Emeli's belly 

"I feel like I'm going to explode " she joked while Ali saw them lovingly while she put her apron "Are you  hungry?  We have a little bit of tonight's menu " she said dutifully "Let me ask to Ashlyn " that was her name again, for Ali it was like everyone was trying to name her in front of her mom and made the woman look her curiously,  it seemed like everybody were very excited with the blonde

Ali's mom had seen her daughter's reaction every time that someone named the chef and she was very interested in this girl that had win everybody's love and had made her daughter keep her in secret. And the wish to meet the chef was sooner than later thanks to own blonde who showed in Ali's office 

"Alex " called Ashlyn coming into the office and finding the Krieger women there,  Ali looking her surprised,  Zoe looking her excited and Ali's mom looking her curiously and she stood there in front of the three women looking like a deer in the highway her eyes jumping between the three women "Um.... "

"Ash! " the kid was more than excited to see her favorite chef "Look my grandma is here " she was showing the woman like it was a new toy 

"Ash" said Ali quietly "This is my mom " she pointed to her mom "Mom... this is Ashlyn the... " she thought how she would have to introduce the blonde,  she wasn't just her replace, she was the other chef of the restaurant and not only a chef for Ali she had become a friend and confident "She is a new chef that is working with us" she smiled and the blonde gave her a shy look 

"Um... " she tried to gain some composure after Ali's sweet introduction "She... " her eyes jumped again between the older Kriegers pointing them studying their similarity they were almost exactly the same, even if you didn't know them you could know they were mother and daughter "She is your mom? " asked Ashlyn like Ali was telling her lies "I thought she was your younger sister" she said charmingly making the mom blush and Ali roll her eyes,  of course she would try to charm her mom and of course she would success in that thought Ali watching how her mom looked totally delighted about Ashlyn's comment and the blonde displayed her full dimple smile 

"Oh sweetheart, no,  I'm her mom, my name is Deborah,  but you can call me Deb or Deb Deb "

"Of course " she shook the woman's hand lightly "So you are the special guest who is hungry " Emeli thought Ali,  Emeli is who called Ashlyn to her office "What do you want?  We have some of tonight's menu, tonight we have  rissoto or if you want something else I can cook whatever you want meat, chicken, pork" Ali watched the exchange between her mom and Ashlyn while the blonde ranted and her mom enjoyed the attention 

"I don't know" Ali's mom was studying the hard decision and Ashlyn waited expectantly "The rissoto is okay honey I don't want you to cook "

"Come on that is my job " she shrugged,  Ashlyn wasn't just charming Ali's mom but she too,  she enjoyed how her mom was enjoying all this attention "And you are the boss's mom" 

"Well in that case... surprise me "

"okay special menu for special guest " 

*

"Okay,  so here we have " she put Ali's mom dish in front of her "Pork with cherry sauce, asparagus and smashed potatoes" Ali's mom saw the dish and then saw in the chef direction like a excited little kid in Christmas morning "And for the little princess... we have fried chicken fingers with Parmesan " the two Kriegers clapped their hands in delight for the chef presentation while Ali saw them from a far with a knowing look,  she knew what Ashlyn was doing and the worst part is that is was working even with herself "Relax chef" said Ashlyn to Ali watching the little hint of jelous that her eyes showed "You have something especial too" she took a plate and put it in front of the chef "Chocolate kisses " smiled Ashlyn with her eyes on Ali's lips "strawberries filled with Chantilly and shower in dark chocolate" the description made Ali's mouth waters,  she didn't knew if it was because of the description of Ashlyn or the idea of Ashlyn's kisses "The perfect mix of bitterness,  acid and sweetness "

"Ashlyn all this is wonderful " interrupted Ali's mom almost in queue "You have to let me cook for you too"

"Is not a problem Deb " she shrugged nonchalantly "That is my job "

"No,  you have to go tomorrow to our house and I will cook lunch for you " smiled the woman while Ali thought what had the women in her family with Ashlyn that they always invited them to her house "And I will not accept a no as answer " pointed the old woman finishing her plate 

"Okay " shrugged Ashlyn with her eyes on Ali 

....

Ashlyn knocked the door and the three Kriegers fought to open the door 

"I open " yelled Ali from her room 

"I open " said Ali's mom from the kitchen 

"No!  I open! " Zoe ran from her room to the door winning to the other women "Ash! " said the kid opening the door to the blonde 

"Hi princess! "

"Welcome Ashlyn " Deb received the blonde from the kitchen 

"Hello Deb Deb... Zoe look what I brought you..." smiled Ashlyn,  while Ali saw the exchange of her family with the chef from the door of her room using the secret moment to roam her eyes through Ashlyn's back body, looking the long and muscular body and how her black sweater hugged her torso and how good her butt looked in her pants, Ali even bite her lip thinking in how it could feel squeeze Ashlyn's butt or run her hands through her back,  she began to feel hot all of a sudden 

"Look Alex Ash brought me Dylan's candy bar chocolates" the kid exposed the woman in her secret mission of enjoy Ashlyn's body,  maybe was her guilty and flustered face or maybe was that Ashlyn catched Ali's eyes looking directly to her butt that made Ashlyn smirk 

"Um... yeah... cool " stuttered Ali while Ashlyn still had her stupid smirk and Ali hate it,  she was caught 

"And for the adults I brought wine, I know is a little bit early for wine but... " she knew Ali's liking for the red liquor 

"Never is too early for wine " Ali ignored Ashlyn's smirk and took the bottle,  she would need it,  she needed it to forget about been caught by Ashlyn and forget about Ashlyn's body and the guilty thoughts that invaded her thoughts,  Ashlyn's body on top of her or Ashlyn's body under her see where Ashlyn's tattoos could take her and run her hand on them,  she would have to forget about all that she would eat lunch and sit in the same table with her mom,  her niece and Ashlyn she would have to suck it up, she would need at least two wine cups 

"Alex enough with the wine come eat " scold her mom it didn't matter if she was 10 or 31 her mom would always made her feel like a little girl "Okay you will have to forget that you are chefs because I just made good old motherly food" said the woman while Ali took her place in the little round table just in front of Ashlyn and Zoe who were sat side by side 

"That is not problem Deb Deb " shrugged Ashlyn "I miss a good old homely food "

"Good,  because is just Parmesan chicken,  Cesar salad and pasta "

"That looks good"

"Ashlyn the snap back " it was Ashlyn's time to be scolded about her hat in the table 

"Ups sorry mama Kriegs " joked Ashlyn, but her joke wasn't take good by any of the Krieger women even if they tried to hide it she could see their faces and how the atmosphere passed from homely to gloom in seconds 

"I... I forgot the salad dressing " Ali's mom excused herself and went to the kitchen and after seconds of uncomfortable silence Ashlyn decided to break it

"What did I said? " asked quietly 

Ali needed a couple of seconds to answer "That is how my brother used to call my mom" Ashlyn just wanted to disappear she ran her hands up and down her face and hair trying to eased her mistake but the only way was talking with the woman directly and sincerely so she left the table and went to the kitchen were she found the woman sniffing 

"I'm... I'm sorry Deb" whispered the blonde "I'm sorry " repeated Ashlyn but this time she hugged the woman from behind at let her sob in her shoulder 

"Is... is okay,  is just that I miss him and since he... I had never heard those words and... is just... is okay sweetheart " ranted the woman while tried to dry the tears that left her eyes while Ashlyn gave her a napkin 

"I'm sorry I will never again... " tried to say the blonde but the woman interrupted her first 

".No Ash is okay really,  you can call me whatever you want,  is just it took by surprise " smiled teary "I would like to hear it again"

"Okay " smiled shyly Ashlyn 

"Now give me a hug " said Deb with her open arms receiving a hug from the blonde "Okay and now let's eat" she said after a few seconds of tight hug "Here we are" the woman was like nothing had happen and let Ashlyn see the strength of the Krieger women,  that let them act like nothing happened even if she saw a few tears in Ali's eyes and somber in Zoe's face she made like she didn't saw anything and tried to go back to the same happy homely atmosphere 

"And after this the dessert is on me" 

"Okay " smiled Deb and Zoe while Ali gave her a glance where Ashlyn could read the relieve and how thankful was the chef and Ashlyn nodded like a silent response in their little silent conversation 

....

"What do you think about ice cream? " asked Ashlyn,  after the uncomfortable incident everything continued like nothing happened and shared a nice lunch.

 Ashlyn could remember how it was to have a family to spend those kind of moments together,  that kind of connection and understanding; and for the Kriegers was like a relieve to have this kind of moments that could help them heal some of their pain and find their connection again like a family 

"Yeah! "  answered the kid 

"Yeah? " asked the blonde this time to the older women 

"Yeah " smiled Deb "You can go first and we will reach you there " answered the woman politely and Ashlyn understood that they needed their mother and daughter time and some adult time alone so she nodded accepting the task of babysit Zoe for a couple of minutes 

"Okay" smiled Ashlyn and took the girl "Okay princess you will wear my helmet and hug me tightly while we are in the motorcycle,  okay? " Ashlyn didn't need more than a couple of seconds to have Zoe in the back of her motorcycle following her orders "Okay ready? " asked to the girl who nodded "Okay...  I will go slow " whispered this time to Ali who had a concern face 

"Okay " nodded the chef 

The two older Kriegers left Ashlyn and Zoe go in the motorcycle while they saw them till their eyes couldn't follow them anymore 

"Okay baby" the mother interlaced their arms and begin to walk "So..." 

"I'm good everything is good" answered Ali dumbly trying to ignore the knowing look that her mom was giving to her 

"Yeah I can see that everything is good... with the help of Ashlyn " Deb had a little smile on her face 

"Mom... " whined Ali more like a warning 

"Alex... she is nice, is nice with Zoe and obviously Zoe like her and I like her" finished her mom like leaving her the last word in the Ashlyn's situation 

"Yeah.... I like her too" said Ali with a little shy smile 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ali likes Ashlyn!!! Yay


	8. A chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!!

"And Zoe? " asked Ashlyn coming to Ali's office pointing to the chair where the girl usually sat 

"She is with my mom,  I didn't want to bring her having my mom here,  she can take of here " answered Ali like it was something obvious 

"Right "said Ashlyn shyly,  dancing around the idea of leave the office or say something else,  she didn't knew what to do and Ali was watching her amused "Okay" said Ashlyn turning to the door to leave the office but before she went back and pointed to the chef like she was going to say something "Okay " said one last time and left the office 

Emeli who had seen Ashlyn's weird behavior came to Ali's office "What is going on here? " she asked 

"I don't know " shrugged Ali innocently 

"Yeah right " snorted Emeli "You two had been weird since a few days ago" pointed Emeli 

Ali sighed she couldn't hide anything to her best friend "Close the door " said the chef and Emeli did it excitedly waiting for the gossip putting her hands on her belly expectantly "My mom invited her to eat lunch a few days ago" 

"Oh she already count with the approval of her mother in law " joked the sous chef 

"Em" whined Ali "You are not making it any easy "

"What is hard Ali? " asked Emeli "That she is hot,  smart,  sweet and single,  and you are hot,  smart and sometimes sweet too and for what I know you have like what 5 years without a relationship and I don't know how many time without having sex" she whispered the last part 

"Em" Ali was shocked by her friend 

"Ali come on,  I'm your friend " she came closer to he chef and took her hands between hers "She is a good one,  give her a chance and if you don't want to give her a real chance give her at least a little chance in you know what,  I mean have you seen her hands? " whispered Emeli 

Of course Ali had seen Ashlyn's hands,  every time that she cooked or explained something to Zoe or every time that she caressed Emeli's belly,  she could imagine how could feel been caressed by those hands, how could feel having those hands in her body and she tried to not think in her fingers,  she seemed very talented with her hands and Ali felt curious about that talent 

"See you can't tell me that you haven't think about her? " pointed Emeli when she saw how many seconds Ali spent in her head "What could be the worst par,  that you like it? " and as queue Ashlyn showed in her office opening the door slowly 

"Um" she poke her head in the office "I'm sorry to interrupt but Paula is calling us to a reunion "

"Yeah we are going " said Emeli to Ashlyn "And you think in what I told you " she pointed to Ali before leave the office 

"Her hormones are making her crazy " 

....

"Okay guys as you know " began the owner in the middle of the kitchen having all the members of the restaurant there "The bon appetite magazine is having a party and they extended a invitation to us and of course Ali will be our representation there " she pointed and everybody cheered,  but for Ali it was just another boring party full of stiff neck chefs "But they gave us another invitation to another person of the restaurant "

"Ashlyn " interrupted Emeli 

"Why not you?" Ali  asked 

"Because,  you haven't see my size,  first I can't fit in a cute dress,  I couldn't fit in the room and... I could explote in the middle of the party so no, I want Ashlyn"

"Okay so Ashlyn will go with Ali " said Paula "Tomorrow you two have the night free " she pointed to the two chefs  "Now let's open this place"

"Okay but I will not wear a dress " pointed Ashlyn 

"I hate you " whispered Ali to Emeli 

"You will thank me later " smiled Emeli 

"Um,  chef? " she interrupted the two friends "Tomorrow,  you will go first or me first or I can take you to the party? " she stutter nervously 

"It could be easier if you go together " interrupted Emeli winning a death glare of Ali 

"If is  not a problem? " Ashlyn saw Ali reaction 

"Is not a problem " interrupted Emeli again and Ashlyn saw Ali waiting for her confirmation 

"is not a problem " answered Ali 

....

"I don't know what to wear " whined Ali in her closet, Emeli,  her mom and Zoe were in her bed waiting for Ali 

"No that you didn't want to go to the party? " asked Emeli 

"Well thanks to you I have to go with Ashlyn "

"What color is going to wear Ash?" asked Deb 

"I don't know mom " she answered revolving her closet searching for a dress "But we will not combine our clothe,  we are not going to prom "

"Why not that gray dress? " pointed Emeli 

"Too casual" said Ali 

"Red? " asked Deb

"Too much "

"The black one " pointed Zoe 

"That is not bad"

"That is the one " said Emeli and Zoe together 

.... 

"Uuuhh,  Ash look at you " said Emeli opening the door and receiving the chef in the door

The blonde was wearing a dark gray suit,  with black shirt and black tie with her hair in her characteristic bun,  the three women exchanged silents glances with the idea of how cute would look the couple in their combination in black 

"Thank you " she said a little bit shy of have the attention of the three women 

"You look good " said Zoe 

"Thank you princess "

"Alex " called Deb from the living room "Ashlyn is here "

"Coming " she yelled from her room 

"She had three hours there"  pointed Emeli 

"I'm ready " said the chef coming out of the room checking one last time her purse without paying attention to Ashlyn who had her jaw on the floor seeing the brunette in her all black dress that hugged her body just perfectly till her knees and that was completed with a pair of high heels, Ali's hair flooded in her soft waves and her make up made her eyes pop up,  Ashlyn had never see Ali like that she had only see the chef Ali the one that used apron and her uniform perfectly combined in black and white and her hair in a bun,  but this,  this was Ali the woman and it was beautiful 

"Lift your jaw from the floor " whispered Emeli to Ashlyn who shaked her head 

"I'm ready " Ali lift her eyes from her purse to found a very elegant Ashlyn and she couldn't avoid her eyes from see the blonde from head to toes enjoying the chef in that suit "Okay,  I'm ready " she smiled nervously making Ashlyn smile too 

"Okay " she said dumbly while the three others women that were in the room and that were ignored by the chefs were enjoying the encounter "You... you have the invitations? "

"Yeah" smiled 

"Oh no no wait,  let me take a picture first " interrupted Deb 

"No mom" whined Alex "We are not going to prom "

"Alex " whined back "You never went to prom and this is the closer thing "

"No mom" whined Ali walking to the door with Ashlyn behind her 

"Okay so let's go" Ashlyn extended her arm letting Ali guide the way to the front door,  they walked to the outside sharing a couple of shy glances and smiles,  when they were outside Ali was surprised finding a luxury car waiting for them 

"This is your?" she pointed to the car

"Nah, I rented It because I couldn't ride my bike in a suit " shrugged Ashlyn opening the door for Ali 

"Thank you "

"So you never went to a prom?" asked Ashlyn after a few seconds in the car receiving a death glare from Ali,  Ashlyn knew it was a defensive mode of Ali so she didn't pay attention to it "No? " asked Ashlyn continuing her monologue "I did,  and I can tell you a secret " she knew how to break Ali's shield "I used to wear dresses " Ali looked at her surprised 

"What?! "

"Yeah " she smiled "And I even was the prom queen once "

"Are you kidding me? "

"No" smiled Ashlyn seeing Ali's smile "I wore a beautiful blue gown and I won a tiara" she said in a overly girly tone making Ali laugh harder 

"No you not" 

"I will show you a photo one of this days "

"You still have the picture? " asked Ali in disbelief 

"Of course it had been one of my reach goals "

"Being prom queen? "

"Yeap " when the ended they had reach the place where the party took place "Wait " she said that Ali began to prepare to leave the car,  she opened her door and went running to Ali's door before anyone could stole her the chance to open the door to he chef "Welcome " she said opening the door to Ali and offering her hand she took it and went out of the car 

Ashlyn waited a few seconds while Ali fixed her dress and hair winning some glances from men that were surrounding them,  that created a jelousy pang in Ashlyn's chest that she couldn't avoid that made her instantly over protective and territorial about Ali  and Ali's body and she reclaimed her coming closer to her and putting her hand in Ali's lower back 

"Ready? " she whispered in Ali's ear creating a wave of goosebumps in her body feeling the blonde's body so close to her and feel how territorial she became in a second made Ali enjoy the attention that she felt around her

In a normal case she would feel annoyed of attention around her and the possessiveness of the other person,  but in this case she was enjoying the attention and the jelousy that created in Ashlyn 

"Yeah,  let's go" she said biting her lip trying to hide how she was enjoying this situation 

Ali walked with Ashlyn behind her,  and the blonde's hand never left her lower back,  even when they crossed the security and they went into the party,  where obviously Ali won a couple more glances from men around her making Ashlyn trow mean looks to everyone 

"You want something to drink? " asked Ashlyn again near to her ear 

Ali nodded enjoying the hot breath of the blonde against her ear "You know what I like " the blonde was surprised by the chef's forwardness but was good received by Ashlyn who nodded and pressed her fingers lightly against her back 

Ali's eyes followed Ashlyn to the bar where she saw the blonde wait for they drinks and used the time to studied the party too,  the party was what you expected from a high cucine event,  boring low music,  boring people and even boring food,  nothing new just more of the same,  thank god she had Ashlyn to be there with her,  her eyes went to Ashlyn again who was still waiting for their drinks with her eyes on her,  she couldn't avoid her dumb smile when the blonde smiled to her and winked, before her demeanor changed when she saw a man getting close to Ali,  the brunette knew something was wrong but didn't knew what till the man was close to her 

"Hi,  beautiful why are you alone? " said the man too close for Ali's taste, she could almost taste the beer that the man was drinking 

"I'm not alone I'm waiting for someone " she answered annoyed 

"I'm Matt " said the man charmingly 

"Nice to meet you Matt " she said more annoyed now,  just wishing for Ashlyn to go quickly 

"You are too beautiful to be like this,  why don't we drink something and... " Ali was preparing for say something when Ashlyn save her from the pain 

"Hi babe " she said with a couple of champagne cups in her hand "I know you like wine but the one that they have is a bad quality so I bring you champagne " she ignored the man and center her attention in the brunette 

"Thanks " she smiled, she couldn't hide the giddiness that she felt when Ashlyn called her like that "Babe" this game felt so good to not follow it "This is Matt,  Matt Ashlyn " she introduced them but Ashlyn didn't answered nothing she just nodded and put her arm around Ali's waist showing the point to the man to go away,  the hug wasn't hard but the contact of the blonde's arm around her waist made Ali weak in her knees making her body go against Ashlyn's body 

The man's eyes jumped between them like understanding the point "Nice to meet you too " said Matt before leave the two chefs alone but Ashlyn's eyes follow him till her was in a safe distance,  Ashlyn  was so engrossed in the man that she ignored that Ali turned around and now was looking at her and the annoying that was printed in the blonde's face 

"Are you okay? " asked Ali innocently 

"Yeah" smiled Ashlyn her whole demeanor changed when she saw Ali's big brown eyes "And you? " she caressed softly Ali's back it wasn't too sexual it was more intimate and tender 

"Mmm" she said like thinking but the truth was that she was enjoying this close,  soft,  intimate Ashlyn that she was knowing "A little bit hungry "

"You want something to eat? " she pointed to the food table 

"No" she was biting her lip Ali thought in answer her real wish but she knew it was too early for that "Nothing of that" she answered flirty making Ashlyn smile nervously 

"Okay and what do you want? " she asked softly with her eyes jumping between her eyes and her lips 

This was too much for Ali,  too much closeness,  too much intimacy,  she felt too comfortable with Ashlyn to continue acting like she didn't want her, so she closed the almost unexisting distance between their mouths and let her mouth express Ashlyn her feelings,  at the beginning was slow almost shy of all the people that they had around them but when Ashlyn tightened her arm around her waist pulling her closer and her hand rested near of her butt too close to her butt she took Ashlyn by her neck assuring that the blonde couldn't escape 

"What do you want? " Ashlyn breathed in her lips with her eyes still closed,  this question wasn't anymore about the food or drinks or anything this was directly about Ali's wishes Ashlyn would do anything that Ali wanted 

 She tightened her hand around Ashlyn's neck like a queue to open her eyes and said"Take me to your house " with her brown eyes on Ashlyn's hazel eyes 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh....


	9. The night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is THE chapter, this is one of the sexiest chapter I had ever write

"Take me to your house " was all that Ashlyn needed to feel her body explode in sensations and feelings,  this woman, this gorgeous woman that was the center of attention of all mens in the place was telling her to take her home and still her body couldn't react she just stood there looking at the fire that Ali had in her eyes, Ali got scare that she was too forward because of the lack of reaction from the blonde but then the chef finally reacted 

"Okay " she said like trying to wake up her brain and find some communication with her body "Okay" she said again,  shook her her and drank her whole glass of champagne while Ali saw her amused by her response, she took Ali's hand and interlaced their fingers "You are going to drink this" she took Ali's glass from her hand 

"No" whispered Ali, so she took the glass and then saw the guy Matt and used the chance,  she took the glass and walked to him with Ali behind her 

"Take Matt" she gave him the glass "Good night brother " smiled Ashlyn making Ali laugh,  viewing the confusion in Matt's face 

Both chefs walked outside giggling like teenagers but once in the street they couldn't find their car or the driver,  but thank god a Taxi was there, Ali and Ashlyn didn't knew who's Taxi was that but they got in it and Ashlyn said her direction just before Ali kissed her hungrily,  once she had accepted her attraction for the blonde she was now addicted to the blonde,  she had too many time imagining Ashlyn's lips and hands that now that she had the chance to feel her she didn't want to stop, they reached Ashlyn's building Ali pulled the blonde out of the Taxi,  she didn't knew how many dollars she gave to the driver but Ali's body was calling her and pulling her to her apartment,  like a queue from god the elevator was waiting for them, both women got into it and Ashlyn pushed Ali against the wall and then the button of her floor,  the doors weren't fully closed when Ashlyn had already  her lips on Ali's with theirs tongues exploring each other mouths,  the shyness was quickly forgotten and now their hands were roaming through their bodies feeling what their eyes had studied before,  and the first one that felt in her desires was Ali who used the moment to run her hand through Ashlyn's back to her butt and gave it a squeeze enjoying the hard muscle that she found making Ashlyn gasp in pleasure 

"I wanted to do that from a long time ago" smiled Ali with Ashlyn's mouth in her neck nibbling it and she never expected the next move of Ashlyn who used the moment to press her thigh  to Ali's center making the brunette moan, enjoying the vibration directly from her throat 

"I wanted to do that from a long time ago" smiled Ashlyn,  the blonde was almost using Ali's red lipstick in her lips. 

The ding of the elevator announced that they reached Ashlyn's floor, so two chefs prepared to leave the metal box but when the door opened revealed an old couple who saw with curious the actual state of the women both with swollen lips,  flustered faces and Ashlyn with Ali's red lipstick all over her mouth 

"Good night Mr Clegg,  Mrs Clegg " smiled Ashlyn and Ali couldn't be more embarrassed 

"Good night Ashlyn " smiled the older woman while the old man let them get out of the elevator and nodded to Ashlyn who responded with another nod

Ashlyn let the doors close before exhale "Thank god they are leaving "

"Why?" asked Ali 

"They are my neighbors " said the blonde nonchalantly walking to her apartment and opened the door letting Ali go first,  the brunette went first studying the blonde's apartment,  the lights were dim and she could see the city's light through the curtains

"You want something to drink? " Ashlyn demeanor was shy now she passed from have her hands and lips all over Ali's body to now comform with just whisper in Ali's temple and Ali couldn't lie she liked this tender Ashlyn, she appreciated the tenderness more if she thought in the time that had passed since the last time that she was with another person 

She turned around enjoying the blank page that Ashlyn gave her letting the last word to the brunette,  she didn't turn the lights on,  she was afraid that the light could make Ali change her mind so when Ali made a nervous sigh she just ran her fingers softly by her arm reassuring her feelings for the brunette and letting her know that she would have the last word,  this night was more than a dream for Ashlyn,  so she didn't care if she had sex with the chef that night or no, it would be more than enough to have this night and maybe wake up by her side,  but the brunette smiled shyly and opened Ashlyn's jacket getting rid of the first layer of clothes,  doing that made Ali more nervous maybe because now it was more real,  she was there in Ashlyn's apartment,  in front of the blonde and Ashlyn was getting naked for her and she would have to get naked for Ashlyn,  thank god she followed Emeli's advice and wore sexy underwear, Ashlyn let her ran her hand through her body,  her arm,  her torso,  letting her do the first move,  Ashlyn was fighting between stop everything there and go sleep,  don't push the brunette and left the things to other night,  but for other side she could wait,  she could wait for the brunette till she could get comfortable and be able to come true her wildest dreams in Ali's skin,  she was able to let the brunette do anything 

"Are you sure? " blurted Ashlyn and she wanted to hit herself in the head for interrupt Ali in the study of her body,  but the chef just smiled and took some steps back making Ashlyn go in panic what if she pushed her too much,  what if she said that she wanted go to her home now?  But all those questions went through the window when Ali reached the zipper in her back and began to opened it,  Ashlyn mouth went instantly dry,  was happening?  Asked herself Ashlyn,  and when Ali began to get rid of the straps of her dress one by one revealing her shoulders,  then her boobs, followed by the rest of her torso till the dress reached her feets and she kicked it,  flying to a corner of the living room,  Ali's eyes were  always on the blonde while her eyes were always in the dress and the path that took in Ali's body and she couldn't rid her eyes from her body,  her body couldn't react she just stood there watching her,  that beautiful woman that was naked in her living room for her and then her body couldn't react even when Ali walked to her and took her by her tie 

"Where is your room? " she asked and the blonde pointed to the room and the brunette pulled her by the piece of clothe to the room now Ashlyn was in shock,  who could say that this woman that she saw in the kitchen,  that looked so innocent in front of her mom and so professional in front of the costumers could be the same woman that was pulling her to the room and that pushed her to fall in her bed,  she sat there with the brunette in front of her,  in her sexy black lingerie that combined with the high heels that she was still wearing and that combined with Ashlyn's clothe, she needed to make her body react Ali began to untangled the tie and slipped it from her neck and began to open her shirt with her eyes on Ashlyn's who was looking at her in awe once it was completely open Ashlyn decided to connect her body to her brain and got rid of her shirt revealing to Ali her torso,  now the chef knew Ashlyn's tattoos the ones the covered her arm, her shoulders and her ribs,  now she could touch them and feel them under her hand but not for too much time because Ashlyn began to ran her fingers from her knee through her tight making Ali's muscles tense and her skin show goosebumps till she reached the thong where she tangled her fingers pulling Ali in her direction making her sit in her lap,  now it was her time,  if Ali gave her the trust and the honor to get naked for her she would make her see stars, her hands were now in Ali's butt making her come impossible closer to her making her chest reachable to Ashlyn's mouth,  where she nibbled her collarbones,  she kissed her neck and made Ali entangled her fingers in Ashlyn's hair assuring her head in the crook of her neck,  Ashlyn's body was screaming to made things faster but she knew she had to take things slowly,  that is why her eyes were on Ali's eyes when her hand began her way to Ali's back with the destination of get rid of the piece of clothe she wanted to be sure of don't cross any limit 

"Please " whispered Ali giving all the rights to Ashlyn to make anything that she wanted 

Ashlyn discarded the bra and turned Ali on the bed,  now she was hovering over her body she had the brunette's body to her disposition and that made her mouth go dry,  while her eyes ran all over Ali's torso,  where begin?  Thought Ashlyn she wanted to take her time,  but she wanted to give Ali what she wanted too 

"Ash" whined in desperation Ali,  yeah it feel good to be desired for the blonde like that but she was dying too get a release 

Ashlyn kissed her abdomen softly feeling Ali's abs tense under her mouth,  she continued her journey to Ali's boobs, but first Ashlyn saw to Ali's eyes asking one last time for her permission the one that Ali gave her and the blonde took one in her mouth they couldn't know who moaned if Ashlyn finally getting full permission on the brunette's body or if was Ali who's body screamed in satisfaction and when Ashlyn tug her nipple between her teeths she felt like she could come in that exact moment,  it felt so good that she couldn't describe it or compare it with any other thing 

Ali couldn't remembered have this kind of pleasure with any of people of her past,  it was like Ashlyn had a map of her body and knew which buttons push to make her moan and arch her back from the bed,  Ashlyn was going to keep torturing her kissing the rest of her torso,  the tattoo that she had discover in the ribs of the brunette but before she could continue, Ali tugged her from her hair making their mouths connect again in a hungry kiss 

"Ashlyn please " said Ali in a mix of moan,  whined and her usual mad tone 

Ashlyn perceived that she had stop playing with Ali, so she gave her a release she pushed her thigh  against her core and the mix of Ali's pleasure face and the wetness that she felt from the center of the brunette through her pants and Ali's thong made her impossible wetter.  Ali's moans filled the room combined with every time that Ashlyn pressed her leg against her core finding a rhythm till she stopped abruptly making Ali groan 

"Ashlyn " warned Ali but then Ashlyn just smiled in satisfaction having Ali this way,  she didn't said anything she just saw the brunette directly in the eyes and discarded her thong,  now Ali's body was completely naked for Ashlyn,  she lowered herself and kissed Ali one last time before get between her legs,  putting her limbs over her shoulders,  kissing and nibbling Ali's thighs making the brunette moan when she reached the most desired spot Ashlyn waited for a couple of seconds leaving just her breath touch Ali's center,  the brunette was turned on,  flustered and frustrated by Ashlyn,  she had took her up some many times to leave her waiting,   

"Ashlyn I swear to god.... " Ali got up in her elbows to complain to Ashlyn one last time without knowing that that was the queue that Ashlyn was waiting to begin and her complain was muted by Ashlyn's tongue touching the wetness in Ali's center "God" moaned Ali,  yes that is what she was looking for,  that is what she wanted and it felt indescribable again they couldn't identify the moans Ali was locking her fingers in Ashlyn's hair trying to direct where she wanted her mouth or where she didn't wanted to move and Ashlyn moaned from the tugs in hair, Ali's taste in her mouth and the incapacity of go deeper with her tongue in Ali's center the one that was saying to her that the brunette was close to reach her climax and Ashlyn was sure that she wanted to feel it in her mouth,  to be capable of that only with her mouth and only her mouth,  the scream of pleasure was her sign that she had reached her goal 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was hot


	10. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I got focus in other stories and stuffs but I'm back with a long and cute and sexy chapter :) I hope you like it

If someone had said Ashlyn to describe Ali in a word,  she had said intense,  she always focused in what she wanted and reached it, she always loved that way, she had saw it,  in the way that she treated her niece,  a little bit hard for the people that didn't knew her but those who were close to the chef knew that it was her way to show how much she cared for her niece, that is how she always presented herself to the other people intense,  hard,  focus. But she had never use the words soft, tender,  sweet and less cuddled to present the chef,  she had learnt to know that side of the chef since that night on the kitchen till last night,  where she saw how lovable and affectionate could be the chef and how cuddled she became when she slept, she had took her almost like her second pillow and it didn't bothered to Ashlyn,  she had enjoyed the night with Ali being her pillow and teddy bear and the tugs that she gave her to be hugged by her,  she had learnt that the chef was affectionate and liked to be held closely,  specially now that she had wake up with the brunette tangled in her body and her face in the crook of her neck , while she played with her brown locks and enjoyed the rhythm of her breath,  while her eyes roamed the brunette's body recalling the night before, a little stir and a little purr let Ashlyn know that the chef had began to wake up, she gave her a few seconds before gave her the good morning 

"Good morning " smiled Ashlyn seeing how comfortable looked Ali in her arms and bed 

"Morning " mumbled Ali from the blonde's neck,  but she didn't move or said anything else and Ashlyn had began to feel hungry and thirsty for coffee 

"You want coffee? " asked Ashlyn receiving a nod for the brunette "Breakfast? " and another nod "You know that I have to leave the bed for that? " 

"No" whined Ali 

"Yeah " Ashlyn imitated Ali's tone "Ouch " yelped Ashlyn after receiving a pinch from Ali "What do you want for breakfast? " 

"Mmmm" Ali stirred a little bit but didn't loose Ashlyn "I don't know,  what is the speciality of the chef? "

The smirk in Ashlyn's face responded to Ali and if that didn't was suffice answer the hand that ran from her back to her butt did, making Ali open her eyes for the first time in the morning finding the dark eyes of Ashlyn 

"Breakfast first,  then anything else " warned Ali with sass 

"In that case " Ashlyn took Ali's jaw and kissed her slowly and deep,  she felt like crazy,  the past morning she couldn't even imagine to be able to kiss the chef and minus have her in her bed,  but things ended even better of what she could think and now she was capable of do whatever she wanted to the chef "I will do coffee and breakfast " she said untangling her body and kissing Ali one last time before leave bed 

"Hurry " pointed Ali with attitude again 

"Yes princess " bowed Ashlyn 

"Ah!  No,  no,  no" pointed Ali with her finger, while Ashlyn put her boxer from the night before "Queen " pointed Ali making Ashlyn laugh 

"Yes,  queen " bowed Ashlyn making Ali giggle while the brunette couldn't avoid to run her eyes through the blonde's body "Stop woman I feel dirty " joked Ashlyn trying to hide her body even if she was enjoying the attention of the chef, even when she was leaving the room putting a shirt on she could feel the eyes of the brunette on her,  making her feel this giddiness in her body,  she felt like her high school crush had pay attention to her and it was almost that,  anybody knew that Ashlyn had a long time crush on the chef,  at the beginning she hided saying that it was because she had start cooking almost like her far from home,  then she said because it was because her talent till she couldn't hide it she had a big crush on the brunette,  that is why Paula didn't had to ask her twice before she accepted the job and now the brunette was on her bed and she felt like the most lucky girl in New York City making her whistle while she did coffee and breakfast 

Ali in other hand couldn't believe that she did what she did,  that she had woke up in somebody's bed,  well no somebody's bed but Ashlyn's bed after one of the most amazing nights of her life, taking her to think about last night 

*Flashback *

After Ashlyn had took her to the climax,  Ali just laid there enjoying the bliss of the actions of the blonde, till she reached her neck nibbling it and her mouth to kiss her deeply making Ali taste herself from Ashlyn's mouth,  making the brunette moan as result of her kiss,  she couldn't avoid it,  how sexy she felt under the blonde, like Ashlyn had show her her own power,  how complete,  how powerful she felt,  she didn't knew why but she felt like Ashlyn had gave her back her power,  maybe was because now she knew that she was able to make someone desire her and still let her choose,  because at the end all that happened because she let Ashlyn did it, she gave her the power but at the same time she had the power. 

She kept kissing her enjoying her own taste in Ashlyn's lips,  running her hands through Ashlyn's torso,  feeling all the muscles that she spent days dreaming about,  now she could let all those fantasies come true 

"This has to go" she said pointing Ashlyn's bra "All this " she said pulling Ashlyn's pants 

Ashlyn smirked and left the bed,  to stood in front of Ali giving her a little show while she stripped,  first she got rid of her bra while her eyes never left the brunette's arching her eyebrow enjoying how Ali's eyes roamed her body while she bite her lips,  she opened her belt slowly then her pants till she removed them,  standing just in her boxers in front of the chef,  who was almost cumming again just for the image of the blonde almost naked in front of her 

"I said everything " said Ali authorial making Ashlyn smirk recalling the Ali that she was used to see in the kitchen 

She did what the brunette told her and removed her last piece of clothes slowly,  giving a little flirty look to Ali who was enjoying the little show and Ashlyn would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoyed give Ali that little striptease and now she was completely naked in front of the chef whose dark eyes roamed through her body, now Ali knew her complete body,  every inch of her body,  now Ali knew all her tattoos,  even the ones that she had in her leg that were a nice surprise to Ali 

"Now come" called Ali with her finger,  pulling the blonde to her, kissing her deeply enjoying the feel of Ashlyn's skin against her own,  how soft it felt everything,  the skin,  the kiss,  her hands against her body 

Ashlyn was too deep in their kiss that Ali used the moment to turn their positions and be on top on the blonde now, making Ashlyn moan and felt giddy with the brunette's forwardness and when the chef bite her lip softly Ashlyn almost came in that exact moment,  this was the woman that she knew in he kitchen,  the intense,  hard woman,  that she was crushing on,  this was the woman that she wanted to experience in bed,  she wanted to be the object of her intensity and passion,  she wasn't used to be submissive in bed but be submissive with Ali made her feel giddy and when Ali bite her neck softly she knew she was going to experience her full passion and then another kiss in her and another little bite making Ashlyn moan.

"Mmm Alex" whimpered Ashlyn tightening her fingers around Ali's waist 

"Can I tell you a secret? " whispered Ali in her ear making Ashlyn nod "I like when you call me Alex" she bite her earlobe making Ashlyn moan harder "and is very sexy to see you with my niece, all good and sweet " she was feeling brave to pronounce all those confessions to the blonde "and when I see you in your motorcycle is just... " she moan lightly and rub her center against Ashlyn's pubic bone to point her confession making Ashlyn crazy,  she was more than wet and almost in the point of come in that moment 

"What else? " asked Ashlyn hotly turning their positions again making Ali gasp in surprise 

"I was very curious about your tattoos " Ali ran her hand in Ashlyn's ribs over the ink of the blonde 

"Me too" Ashlyn's hand began to travel lower "and I never thought you could have so many tattoos,  specially in specific places " she ran her fingers over the little tattoo that Ali had near of her center making Ali squirm and took her hand and directed to the point where she wanted,  she was thinking to return the favor but now with the blonde over her and her hand so close to her center all she wanted was satiate her thirst for the blonde 

"Tell me more " moaned Ali almost introducing Ashlyn's fingers inside of her, their dark eyes were connected while Ashlyn began to move her fingers inside the chef 

"Is very sexy to see you all bossy in the kitchen and how intimidated you can make all the cookers " joked Ashlyn making Ali giggle and moan and the same time 

"More " repeated Ali and Ashlyn didn't knew if it was about her confessions or the hand that she had in Ali's core 

"I like how soft you are with your niece and the people that you care " she introduced another finger and increased the pressure and speed,  Ali's moan and clench of her hand around Ashlyn's forearm made her know that she was getting closer "Can I confess you something? " asked a little bit shy Ashlyn and Ali nodded "I have a crush on you since a long time ago " Ali came moaning Ashlyn name and her fingers tangled in her hair and sheets

That was just one of the first time that Ali came that night,  Ashlyn had learnt that night that one word that she could use to describe Ali inside and out of the bed was insatiable 

** 

Ali smirked while she thought about the night before,  she felt like a spark had light on the fire inside her,  she felt alive again,  it wasn't like she felt death before but her life had just become a routine a boring routine and that was one of the things that she avoided for her life,  that was one of the reasons why she had become a chef for the excitement and adrenaline of do what she liked every night,  but lately everything was just the routine of wake up early, go to the market and go to cook,  she was doing what she liked but still something was missing, some fire,  a fire that she found in the blonde 

"Have you seen my phone? " asked Ali coming out of the room in just Ashlyn's shirt from the night before and her brown hair in a sexy mess,  she was walking in tiptoes because of the cold floor 

"Yeah in the sofa " said Ashlyn nonchalantly focus in the breakfast ignoring the look of the chef "Here is your coffee " she offered the cup giving a glimpse to the brunette who took the cup and began to walk to the sofa,  offering a full look to he blonde of her look,  Ashlyn appreciated the cliche of the look of the sexy woman in her shirt and nothing else,  she appreciate it so much that she almost burned the pancakes,  she could see Ali's ass cheeks peaking under her shirt,  she could give everything to see the brunette like that every morning 

"Hi mom" smiled Ali taking a sip of her coffee 

"Hi honey,  good morning,  how are you " she said with  a knowing voice making Ali smile she didn't ask where she was or what happened last night that she didn't slept in the house 

"Um...  Good " she answered a little bit shy 

"Okay honey " answered her mom fast maybe she knew,  maybe not,  her mom knew where she was,  she knew because of the happy tone of her voice  "I already took Zoe to school and I'm going to shop some things and go for her to school and spend the day together,  so don't worry and enjoy your day,  bye! " she ramble before hung up and left Ali talking alone

"Mom,  mom" said Ali but it was too late "This woman " sighed Ali seeing the seconds of the call 

"Something is wrong? " asked Ashlyn while Ali went back to the kitchen for more coffee 

"My mom" she shrugged 

"Everything okay? " Ashlyn kissed Ali's hair 

"I think she knows where I am... "

"And... "

"I don't know I just feel weird " she shrugged without wanting to see the blonde to he eyes 

"Alex " she sighed turning around Ali to see her and give her a question look 

"Is just like,  is weird to have my mom here and take care of Zoe and I can... relax a little bit " she said shyly 

"And that is bad? "

"Is just that I don't know what to do,  I have always doing something and thinking in what is next or what to do to help I don't know my brother or my mom or zoe and I want to just stop for a little bit and just enjoy life, enjoy the little things " when the brown eyes of Ali connected with Ashlyn's hazel eyes,  she could read the sweetness and how soft the chef was,  like a little girl, Ali had always been the one that took care of her family,  her mom when she got divorced from her dad,  or when Kyle got sick and she support him to get better and now Zoe,  she had always been there for somebody else,  that now that she could enjoy life and be the center of the attention of Ashlyn it felt good,  weird but good. 

"Okay " smiled softly "We would take the day and do whatever you want"

"Whatever? " said Ali in a tone that made Ashlyn recall a little girl asking for her favorite ice cream flavor 

"Yeah "

"I... want... to see Disney movies "

"Disney movies?!" Ashlyn asked surprised she could never imagine that 

"Yeah" smiled Ali hugging Ashlyn by her neck and buried her face in the blonde's neck,  she had discovered that that was one of the soft spots of the chef "I want to see princess's movies " Ashlyn laugh,  that was definitely something new that she discovered from the brunette 

"Okay " smiled Ashlyn and kissed Ali in her forehead 

"Yeah?" asked Ali biting her lip nervously,  she felt too good with the blonde 

"Mmhmmm" Ashlyn kissed her while her hands began to travel to the low part of Ali's back "Can I ask you something? " Ashlyn's hand was in Ali's lower back "Are you wearing something under this shirt? " whispered Ashlyn running her hands over Ali's ass cheeks feeling the soft skin 

"Maybe,  maybe not" she tried to escape from Ashlyn's arms but the blonde took her tightly and put her in the kitchen counter 

....

After a few rounds of sex in the kitchen,  a cold breakfast and few Disney movies with a few rounds of make out sessions,  it was time now to go to work any of the women wanted to stop their relax day to go to a stressful kitchen but they had to go to be responsible adults.

"Someone knows anything about the two chefs of this restaurant? " asked Paula,  the time to open the restaurant was getting close and any of the two chefs had showed up

"I haven't talked with any of them since last night" said Emeli even if she suspected what had could happen but in that moment as a queue Ashlyn showed in the kitchen 

"Good night everyone sorry for the delay " said Ashlyn going fast to her office 

"Finally! " said Paula exasperated 

"Good night " smiled Ali a few seconds behind Ashlyn,  everyone responded but anyone saw it but Emeli did,  her friend saw her suspicious good mood and the strange clothes that wasn't her style and didn't fit her 

"Okay explain " said Emeli closing the door of Ali's office behind her

"What? " asked Ali putting her apron 

"The little walk of shame that you two did" her friend pointed to the kitchen 

"I don't know what are you talking about" dismissed Ali 

"Oh you know what I'm talking about " pointed Emeli "Because you are not going to tell me that you wear those kind of jeans now,  that suspiciously look like the kind of jeans that Ashlyn wear" she pointed to her whole outfit,  Ali had took Ash's clothes to go to work thinking that maybe nobody would see that she was wearing Ashlyn's clothes even if deep down she knew that Emeli would see it and Ali wanted to everybody knows that she was wearing Ashlyn's clothes 

And Ali didn't have to answer because the little sigh that she made and the smile that she had in her face accompanied with the little glimpse in her eyes answered everything

"You did it? " asked Emeli but before Ali could answer Ashlyn interrupted them 

"Hey queen you left your phone in my... " Ashlyn got into Ali's office interrupting the two friends "Um... " said Ashlyn with her eyes jumping between Ali and Emeli,  the chef was seeing her totally embarrassed while the sous chef was seeing her totally delighted with the little discover that she had made  


	11. The boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, a little cute chapter

"Um... " was the only thing that Ashlyn could say while her eyes jumped between Ali and Emeli,  she was giving an apologetic look to Ali who had changed the look on he r face from embarrassed to understanding,  she saw Emeli and then Ashlyn and had an idea 

She walked to Ashlyn and took her phone "Thanks Ash" she smiled and gave the blonde a kiss,  Ashlyn couldn't respond she was surprised and in shock but when she heard the squeal of Emeli she understood what Ali was doing but when she was going to respond to the kiss it was too late Ali had began to break the kiss leaving her dazed "Now go take care of the kitchen while I dress up" said Ali bossy making Ashlyn smiled and kiss her again 

"Yeah,  boss" smiled the blonde before leave the two friends in he office and close the door 

When Ali turned around she found something she didn't expected,  her friend was crying "Are you crying? " asked Ali in shock maybe Emeli felt bad or something 

"Yeah " said the sous chef taking some breaths 

"Why?! " 

"I don't know Alex,  I'm pregnant and hormonal and everything make me get mad or make me cry" she took some breaths like she learnt in her classes "I'm very happy for you " she dried the tears in her eyes and began to leave the office "Ignore me" she dismissed "Okay,  guys prepare yourselves,  pregnant and hormonal woman going to he kitchen! " she yelled leaving her friend alone in the kitchen looking at her amused 

Ali dressed up and went out of her kitchen "Okay kitchen,  let's get ready tonight will be a busy night,  I don't want mistakes" barked Ali as she used to do it,  in her kitchen she was the boss and the goddess,  she was who decided if something was acceptable or not,  she had the first and last word about a dish,  even if tonight felt diferent,  and everything was different she was more tolerable with the mistakes and the delays

"Guys come on this chicken is too tender, more cooking please! " in other nights Ali would yell at the cookers and throw the dish to the garbage,  but tonight she yelled them but differently,  her tone was different even she said please and thank you, making the cookers and Emeli saw her like she was from another planet,  this wasn't the same chef they knew,  the confusion of the kitchen was funny to Ashlyn who smiled seeing the confusion of the staff.

"What did you do to her? " whispered Emeli to Ashlyn while she was focus in a sauce making Ashlyn see her with a smirk on her face "Ah! I don't want details " pointed the sous chef making Ashlyn laugh 

"We just saw Disney movies " shrugged the blonde and it was true, but for the smirk and glimpse in Ashlyn's eyes and the change in her friend Emeli knew that whatever the blonde had done was good to her friend 

"Ashlyn I need that sauce! " called Ali interrupting Ashlyn's and Emeli's conversation 

"Sorry,  the boss is calling " said Ashlyn taking the pan out of the fire 

"You are too whipped " joked the sous chef

....

"Ready? " asked Ashlyn coming to Ali's office,  the night had ended and they were getting ready to leave the place and as usual the only one there were just the two of them and Emeli 

"Yeah, just give me some seconds to... " before Ali could continue Ashlyn had her arms around her waist hugging her tightly from behind and kissing her neck softly,  making her loose her concentration,  she didn't liked physical affection from everybody and specially hugs but she had found that Ashlyn liked it and she was beginning to enjoy the way that Ashlyn always  showed affection and had began to enjoy Ashlyn's hugs "You left everybody crazy tonight " joked Ashlyn 

"Why? " asked curiously Ali turning around to see Ashlyn 

"Apparently according to Emeli,  you were too nice tonight and everybody were getting concern that someone had changed you " said Ashlyn making Ali giggle "Except with me,  you behave with me as usual " pouted Ashlyn,  Ali had seen her change with everyone and was very conscious to not change too much with the blonde,  she didn't wanted to behave unprofessional and began to treat Ashlyn differently because what happened between them 

"I'm sorry,  babe" Ali took Ashlyn by her neck and kissed her pout,  trying to not freak out for the word that slip from her lips,  Ashlyn tried to hide her excitement for the word too but it was physically impossible for her to hide her smile and deepened the kiss 

"Is okay " shrugged Ashlyn "Is sexy when you yell at me and tell me what to do" flirted Ashlyn,  making both of them think about the previous night and the little show that Ashlyn gave to Ali,  making Ali to blush a little bit and Ashlyn smirk taking her by her waist and putting her on the little desk that Ali had in the office while they kissed slowly and deep,  Ali pulling Ashlyn by her neck and Ashlyn pulling her by her waist bringing their torsos closer,  Ali made a little whimper when she felt Ashlyn's hand slip under her shirt,  running her fingers in the soft skin of her lower back 

"Hey,  hey" interrupted Emeli knocking in the door of Ali's office making the two chefs separated instantly "Keep it in your pants you horny teenagers" she pointed to the two of them who had the guilt plastered in their faces  "not in the office" she pointed making them giggle "I'm leaving " she finished 

"We are leaving with you " said Ali pushing Ashlyn with her

"There is Brian " Emeli pointed to he car where her husband was once the three of them were out of the restaurant "I'll see you tomorrow,  behave " winked the sous chef before leave them alone 

After Emeli left them they took a few seconds before Ashlyn walked to her motorcycle and gave Ali a helmet "Why I have to use this? " she asked while she took the helmet "It mess my hair " whined the brunette 

"Because if you don't used it you will not have hair or even head" shrugged Ashlyn nonchalantly "Ouch " said Ashlyn after Ali hit her in the arm 

"Watch the attitude or I will walk to my house " sassed Ali while she took her place in the motorcycle behind Ashlyn, hugging her tightly 

"Ready,  Queen? "

"Yeap"

Every travel in the motorcycle was diferent,  every time she began to enjoy it more,  she began to enjoy the wind in her face and hair as a sign of freedom,  how the lights of the city looked when they passed the streets fast,  the freedom that she felt in the motorcycle and specially with Ashlyn,  she began to see why the blonde like it so much 

"Here is your castle my queen " said Ashlyn chivalrous when they reached the house helping the brunette to get down of the motorcycle 

"Thanks " giggled Ali,  she still couldn't get used to the treat that the blonde give it to her,  but she was in her way to enjoy it

"Keep it " said Ashlyn when Ali gave her helmet back "For tomorrow " assured Ashlyn before she saw a little change in Ali's face that scared her,  maybe she was too forward to pretend something 

"Um... Ash?" with the unsure face and tone of Ali she began to prepare for the worst,  maybe it was too soon to pretend something serious,  or maybe she made a mistake in the office making out with Ali and letting Emeli to see them,  her mind was everywhere thinking the worst "You know that my mom is leaving tomorrow,  right? " Ashlyn nodded "And...  I was thinking that maybe I could take the day off and spend it with her and Zoe and... " Ashlyn loose a breath that she didn't knew she was holding "Maybe you can take care of the kitchen tomorrow? " asked Ali while she hugged Ashlyn by her neck and made her brown eyes be irresistible to Ashlyn to say no,  she already had found the blonde's weakness and Ashlyn hated it,  because she knew what the brunette was doing but she couldn't fight it,  when she saw those big brown eyes and Ali hugged her by her neck and she began to play with the baby hairs of her neck, she couldn't say no to her,  she was totally whipped for the brunette 

"Okay " sighed Ashlyn 

"Yeah? " smiled Ali  triumphant "Thanks" she said kissing the blonde "Can you go with me to my house? " asked Ali after a few seconds of kissing Ashlyn 

"Alex " sighed Ashlyn,  she couldn't assure that she could just accompan  the brunette to the door of her house and didn't end spending the night with her,  no when her mom was still there and she still wanted to do so many things to Ali 

"Just till my door,  I won't  see you tomorrow" whined Ali and before she could say anything else Ashlyn was already off of her motorcycle and following the brunette 

They were going up through the stairs while Ali giggle like a little girl and Ashlyn enjoyed the opportunity that be behind Ali gave her to be able to see her butt,  she was so focused in the anatomy in the chef that she stumble against Ali when she stopped unexpected in one of the floors 

"Hi Rodger " smiled Ali to her neighbor 

"Hi Ali! " answered the guy totally excited to see the Beautiful brunette till her saw the blonde that was behind her with a total serious look , Ashlyn saw till the moment since she saluted him that he liked her,  for the charming smile that he displayed and the little glimpse in his eyes that made Ashlyn's stomach ache,  the two of them shared a few looks while Ali's eyes jumped between them "Um,  Rodger,  this is Ashlyn,  Ashlyn this is Rodger " she introduced them but any of them made a move they just nodded and Ali knew that it was better if she continued her way to her house 

"What kind of name is Rodger? " asked Ashlyn after a few seconds making Ali laugh "That is the name of a cartoon character " and Ali laughed louder,  they had reached the door of Ali's apartment and the chef hadn't stop laughing 

"You know if I didn't knew you  I could say that you are jelous of him "

"Jelous?!  Me?! " Ashlyn acted like Ali had insulted, while the chef saw her amused "Why I would be jelous of him? "

"He is a nice guy,  her is who help me to take care of Zoe when I can't,  he is divorced and have two kids from the same age that zoe" shrugged Ali while she searched for her keys while Ashlyn saw her serious,  if she wasn't jelous before definitely she was jelous now and Ali could see it in her face "But he isn't you" she pointed hugging Ashlyn "And he doesn't have this cute dimple in his cheek " she said while she kissed it "And he isn't blonde and... he doesn't have the sexy tattoos that you have and... " Ali couldn't continue because before she could say anything else Ashlyn had already pinned against the wall kissing her hungrily and in the next second her thigh was between Ali's legs making the most torturous pressure in her center making Ali gasp for air,  she made that move  a couple of times before separate  from her leaving the chef totally flustered against the wall 

"Good night chef " smiled Ashlyn before gave a little kiss to Ali 

"I hate you " whispered 

"Have sweet dreams " said Ashlyn smiling and winked to her

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it :)


End file.
